Road Trip
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Four Heelers set off on a roadcamping trip for the long weekend...what will happen? WOO ALMOST COMPLETE 2nd LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Setting Up Camp

Hey guys just doing a fic challenge, because im board, meant to be doing assignments but that's not happening. The fic can be as long or as short as you want and can include the following:

1. Red nail polish

2. Road trip and or camping trip

3. AA & SJ go as friends and either one or both come back as a couple

4. The lines "but if you wish to see me naked" "will it come true" "in a flash" (taken from The Alice)

5. Shooting stars

6. Swimming in a river/dam/lake/beach - your choice

7. Jonesy reading the dictionary

8. Reference to the Sydney Swans

9. What they all thought of each other when the 1st meant

10. Alex and Jonesy putting up a tent (well Alex thinking he knows how to put up a tent)

good luck and looking forward to reading any if anyone actually goes ahead with the challenge

Title: Road Trip!

Author: Jess...with help from my little friend Owen! (He's a classic!)

Disclaimer: Hmm... I don't own anything. Not even Jelly Stone Park (As if you don't know where that's from!)

Summary: Four Heelers set off on a camping trip...what will happen?

Dedication: To Blaire, Ky, Nat, Bell and Stace. You guys rock!

AN: Ok so this is going to be a very crappy fic...I am writing it early in the morning and my brain isn't working properly but let's hope you like it anyways!

"Hey pass the popcorn." Susie hit Alex on the arm lightly to get his attention.

"What?" He was really engrossed in the game of football. The four of them (Susie, Jonesy, Alex and Amy) were all at Susie's place watching the Friday night football game. Alex was sitting on a chair with Amy on the floor with her head leaning on his knees, Susie and Jonesy were sitting next to each other on the couch, and Susie had her feet on Jonesy's lap.

"Popcorn." She pointed to the bowl that was sitting beside him on the table.

"Oh right." He picked up the bowl and handed it to her, not once taking his eyes of the screen.

The game was in its final seconds and the scores were even. The Swans were in possession of the ball and they had little to no seconds left to score at least a point to win the game.

"Come on O'Keefe kick the ball." Jonesy shouted.

"Don't let them win!" Susie called back. They were both going for opposing teams.

"He's going for it!" Alex was staring at the TV. "Come on, go through the posts."

"Yes he missed!" Susie cried.

"There goes the siren. It's a draw." Amy sighed. "Swans needed that win...there's no way they're in the finals this year."

"Well it's all over here at the Telstra Dome..." Susie sat up and switched the TV off.

"So what are we going to do now?" Alex asked.

"Well I found an old game of scrabble in one of the boxes I unpacked. Not sure where it came from though...we could give that a shot?" Susie suggested.

"Why the hell not. I haven't played scrabble in years!" Jonesy agreed.

"Me either." Alex replied. "The last time I played was in high school with the exchange students."

"I remember that. They kicked your ass and they hadn't even been in Australia for more than two months."

"You're kidding me? Alex lost a game of scrabble to people that don't even speak English?" Amy laughed.

"Yup." Jonesy smirked.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"No way man." Jonesy couldn't stop laughing.

"Well I'll go get the game shall I and we can see how much Alex hasn't improved." Susie laughed and stood up. She left the room, leaving Amy and Jonesy to pay Alex out some more, then returned a few minutes later with the game. She placed it on the coffee table and they all gathered around.

"Ok so...who goes first?" Susie asked after they had collected their letters.

"I think it's fair that we let Alex go first, seeing as he's going to lose the game anyway." Amy laughed.

"You just wait. I'll kick all of your butts, then we'll se who's laughing." He growled. Then he placed his first word down. "F-A-T-U-O-U-S, Fatuous." He smirked as he finished placing the letters on the board.

"Wow. Way to go Lex!" Amy cried.

"Ok so, the word is worth 10 points, 11 including the double letter bonus, plus I get an extra 50 points for using all seven of my letters up in one turn. So that...was worth 61 points." He said proudly.

"No way!" Jonesy objected. "Fatuous isn't even a word."

"I think you'll find it is. Look it up if you don't believe me."

"Ok fine I will. Where's the dictionary?" Jonesy wanted to prove Alex wrong.

"Here." Susie handed it to Jonesy and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Jonesy asked.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"No, but you rolled your eyes."

"So. There's nothing wrong with that, just like there's nothing wrong with checking a word in the dictionary. But I can tell you what it means if you really want to know. Save you having to look it up."

"It's not a word." He replied stubbornly.

"I bet it is." Alex smirked; he couldn't wait to see the look on Jonesy's face when he was proved right.

"It's not in here." Jonesy proclaimed and he put the dictionary down.

"Ah I think you'll find it is." Susie picked up the dictionary, opened it and found the right page, then handed it to Jonesy and pointed out the word.

"Oh..."

"Well go on, read it out."

"Fatuous, Vacuously, smugly, and unconsciously foolish." Jonesy read out.

"Told you so. Told you so!" Alex sang.

"So I see you've been practicing." Jonesy closed the dictionary. "So what. I bet I can beat that." He looked down at his letters and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Ah huh!" He picked up four letters and arranged them on the board. "Forkiest. That earns me...fifty-one points. Plus the fifty points for using up all 7 of my letters. That's one hundred and one points."

"You've got to be cheating. There is no way that's possible."

"Is too." Jonesy retorted. "And I did it so ner!" He poked his tongue out.

"Ok guys now you're just being stupid." Amy butted in to stop them but Jonesy lunged at Alex and the two of them started 'play fighting'.

"So much for a quiet game of scrabble." Susie laughed.

"I think they're just putting on a show to impress us." Amy laughed.

"It's not working." Susie replied with a yawn. "Anyway I'm off to bed. Night."

"But we haven't finished the game." The boys stopped fighting and stood up.

"It looks as though you two have had enough, and with scores like that, how are Amy and me supposed to keep up?" She laughed. " Besides we all need to get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow morning remember?" Susie reminded them.

"Oh yeah. We're going camping tomorrow aren't we?" Alex groaned.

"Hey it's going to be fun. You wait and see. We'll have lots of fun right Ames?"

"Sure will." Amy replied.

"Night guys."

"Night." Susie turned around. "Oh and, don't make too much noise fighting over the couch, I do actually want to get to sleep tonight." She laughed and walked into her room, Amy went into the spare room, leaving the two boys in the lounge to fight over the couch.

Susie awoke to the sound of her alarm at 5.30 the next morning. She sat up and yawned. She got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen; on the way she noticed that the boys were still asleep in the lounge. Alex had obviously won the fight because he was strewn across the couch with one arm hovering about an inch from the floor and the other cuddling a pillow. Jonesy however was lying on the floor, curled up in a ball, cuddled up to a pillow with a somewhat familiar grin on his face. Susie smiled and shook her head, then moved on to the kitchen. She turned the coffee percolator on and then made her way to the bathroom to shower.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she noticed that Amy was now awake and was waiting to use the shower.

"Morning." Susie smiled.

"Morning." Amy smiled back.

"Boys still asleep?"

"Yeah. I wonder what Jonesy's dreaming about? The look on his face is kind of scary." Amy laughed.

"Oh trust me, I know what he's dreaming about...and it's not clean enough to talk about."

"How do you know that?"

"Well we were in the locker room one night when we were on Graveyard shift, and he had the same silly grin on his face." Susie whispered.

"Susie!" Amy raised her eyebrows. "You didn't?"

"Well not quite. If the boss hadn't interrupted then we would have."

"Well then..." Amy laughed. "I bet, after this camping trip, neither of you will be able to keep your hands off each other."

"Yeah right, I don't think he's forgiven me for the whole Jason thing yet."

"Trust me...he has." Amy informed her. "Now if you'll excuse me I want to take a shower before those two get in and use all the hot water."

"Right. I'll go wake them up shall I."

"Good luck." Amy smiled and closed the bathroom door.

An hour later the four of them were sitting in the car in Susie's driveway.

"Are you sure you packed everything?" Susie asked, just making sure.

"For the fourth time YES I did pack everything."

"Even the matches?"

"Yes, even the matches." This time it was Jonesy's turn to roll his eyes at Susie.

"Good. Let's get going then." She turned the car on. It was still dark so she turned on the headlights.

"Look out woods, here we come." Alex smiled as they drove along the street, towards their destination.

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked three hours later. Amy had fallen asleep, as had Jonesy.

"No Alex we're not. Now be quiet so I can concentrate on the road.

"When are we stopping for breakfast?"

"When we get to the first roadhouse." Susie replied.

"How ling will that be?"

"However long it takes. Now shut up! God it's like taking a 5 year old on a road trip." Susie laughed.

"Hey I'm not that bad."

"You wouldn't be if you would shut up. Now why don't you go to sleep like the others?"

"I'm not sleepy."

"Sure. Now you're not. When I tried to wake you up you were dead to the world."

"It's not my fault. That couch was so comfy I couldn't help but sleep." He replied.

"How did you end up on the couch anyway?"

"Oh...it was a...guy thing." He replied, obviously not wanting to tell Susie what happened.

"Oh. Well fair enough." Susie yawned.

"Hey, how about we pull over, I'll take over the driving for a while and you can get some sleep?" Alex suggested.

"Nah I'm right. Thanks anyway."

"Come on. You look tired."

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." She slowly pulled the car over and her and Alex swapped places. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Course I do. I'm not stupid."

"Right. Well...(Yawn) I'm going to just sit here for a while and (Yawn) keep an eyes on (Yawn) you." She only just finished her sentence before she drifted off to sleep.

400 KM and several rest stops later Amy pulled the car into the national park. She turned her head and looked around. Alex was wide-awake and sitting next to her and Susie and Jonesy were cuddled up in each other's arms on the back seat, fast asleep.

"Look at them would you?" She smiled.

"I bet you by those two won't be able to last this week without getting together."

"They wont even make it through the first night." Amy laughed.

"I think you might be right." Alex agreed. "Well let's get this place set up then shall we." He suggested.

"Yeah. But first we've got to wake those two up."

"Not a problem." Alex got out of the car and slammed his door. He saw Susie Jump and opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"We're here." Alex replied.

"Already?"

"You slept most of the way." Amy told her. That was when Susie noticed Jonesy was still asleep in her lap.

"Jonesy!" She shook him. "Oi wake up!" She yelled in his ear. He sat up abruptly and bumped heads with Susie.

"Ouch. What was that for?" He rubbed his ear and his head at the same time.

"We're here. You need to help unload the car." Alex told him. Susie climbed out of the car and stretched.

"Let's get moving. We want to have this place set up before dark." She snapped into action and opened the back of the car.

"Surely it wont take that long to set up." Jonesy said.

"You just wait and see. We have to unload the car, set up the tents, collect wood for the fire, then we have to cook dinner as well." Susie replied.

"Setting up a tent is easy. I could do it in my sleep." Alex bragged.

"Ah...have you even seen this tent yet?" Susie looked at him questionably.

"Well no... But surely it cant be that hard."

"If that's the way you feel then fine. You and Jonesy can set up the tents whilst Amy and I collect firewood."

"Sounds fair to me." Amy agreed.

"Right then. Let's get this car unloaded."

They worked together to unload the car and place everything in a pile on the ground at their campsite.

"Right. Now that's done, Amy and I will go find some firewood. Good luck putting the tent up guys." Susie and Amy headed off into the woods.

"Try not to get lost girls. We don't want to have to come and rescue you." Alex called after them.

Susie just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Ok so…how do we do this?" Alex asked, looking at the bag the tent was in.

"I don't know. You're the supposed expert." Jonesy replied. "You figure it out."

Alex pulled the tent out of the bag and laid it across the ground.

"Man that's one big tent. Anyone would think there were 10 of us, not four."

"It is rather big. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Course. I used to pitch tents all the time when we went camping."

"We're in trouble." Jonesy sighed.

"You think I cant do it? I don't see you doing anything to help."

"For started you could try reading the directions!" Jonesy pointed to the piece of paper sitting on the ground.

"Oh. I knew that...I was just testing you."

"Sure you were." Jonesy watched as Alex read the instructions then started attaching poles to each other poles.

"Right well…it says insert pole A into slot F. which one is pole A and where is slot F?" Alex looked to Jonesy for help.

"Look its just common sense really. You just thread the poles through the loops on the top of the tent. Like so." He picked up a pole and showed Alex what to do.

"Ah. I knew that."

"Sure you did. Here, I'll go inside and hold the tent up, you put the poles into the holes in the corners." Jonesy proceeded to the kipper, and then crawled into the tent. He found the centre and held it up, as Alex started putting the poles in.

Meanwhile on the edge of the campsite, hidden behind a bush Amy and Susie couldn't hold in their giggles.

"They have no idea." Amy laughed.

"It's like watching a couple of 5 year olds. One of them is going to end up hurt."

"It looks like Jonesy already is." Amy watched as the pole slipped out of Alex's hand. The tent collapsed on Jonesy and he started panicking.

"Alex what did you do?" He shouted. "Get me out of here."

"Should we give them a hand?" Amy asked.

"Give me a minute." Susie pulled out the digital video camera and turned it on. She faced it at the boys and taped them attempting to put up a tent.

"What are you doing Suse? We said no cameras."

"Yeah well, I know the boys were bound to get themselves into some sort of trouble, besides, what they don't know wont hurt them." She laughed.

"You've got a point."

"Wait until the others see this. The boys are never living this down." Susie turned off the camera and then her and Amy walked out from behind the bush.

"Need a hand?" Susie asked.

"We're fine thanks." Alex replied, a little startled the girls had crept up on him.

"Suse, Amy? Help please. Get him away from me, he's going to hurt me." Jonesy pleaded from the inside of the tent, where he was still stuck.

"Hold on Jonesy. Don't move. We'll get you out." Susie smiled and with the help of Amy, they put the tent together properly. Susie walked towards the entrance and held it open for Jonesy. He jumped out and gasped for air.

"Thank you." He wrapped Susie in a hug. "Mate I am never trusting you to put up a tent…ever again." He said as he sunk down on a nearby tree branch.

Ok so that's what I've got so far. Let me know what you think…n thanks to everyone for giving me ideas...you all deserve credit for this fic!

Jess


	2. Marshmallows

Well I promised myself I would at least attempt to finish this fic today...but instead I'm just gunna write another chapter. So here goes...

**Title:** Road Trip!

**Author:** Jess...with help from my little friend Owen! (He's a classic!)

**Disclaimer:** Hmm... I don't own anything. Not even Jelly Stone Park (As if you don't know where that's from!)

**Summary:** Four Heelers set off on a camping trip...what will happen?

**Dedication:** To Blaire cos she's a classic...and to all my wonderful reviewers...

Just a few shout outs for everyone who reviewed...

Deni (thetroublew/loveisi'm2lostinU), Julie, Dragonkeeper, and anyone else I might have missed.

Jakc-lol yeah I was playing scrabble with my friends and I put that word down and they're like...OMG you cheater. Funny stuff!

Jen-thanks love...glad you liked it!

Suse (IloveSJ)- don't worry. There is a LOT of mushy SJ crap in this fic!

Chantal (sj4eva)- sorry if I got you into trouble...I'm always reading and writing fics instead of doing schoolwork...which is probably why I failed last year but anyways...

When we last left the heelers Jonesy had just escaped from the tent, that Alex managed to get him stuck in as the girls watched on, laughing to themselves.

Now the camp has been set up, they have eaten dinner and are now sitting by the fire, toasting marshmallows.

"So...what are we going to talk about?" Jonesy asked as he stuck his melted marshmallow into his mouth.

"I've got an idea. We could play truth or dare..." Alex suggested.

"Alex that is such a lame idea. That's high school stuff." Amy replied.

"It so isn't!" He protested. "I think it's fun."

"How about we try something that's a little more mature." Susie asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking, we could play a little thing called...the first time we met."

"What exactly is that?"

"Well my friends and I used to play all the time. We used to get together and then we would tell each other what we first thought of other people when we met them." Susie explained.

"Sounds fun." Amy agreed.

"Sounds Lame." Alex mumbled.

"Not as lame as truth or dare."

"Yeah well...give me another marshmallow." He said when he couldn't think of a come back.

Amy threw a marshmallow at Alex and it hit him in the eye.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"You asked for it."

"I did not."

"Yeah you did. You asked for another marshmallow so I gave you one."

"It hit me in the bloody eye."

"Doesn't look bloody to me." Amy laughed.

"Ha, ha." He picked up the marshmallow and stuck it on the end of his stick.

"So about this game. Who goes first?"

"Ok...well I'll go first to show you how it's done." She turned her legs around so she was side on to the fire and thought for a minute.

"Well...when I first met Tom, I thought of him as a great big teddy bear." Susie blushed a little.

"Aww that's so cute." Amy smiled. "When I first met him I thought he was a stubborn old fool." Everyone laughed.

"Well that was after his wife was killed. He was much nicer before then." Susie defended him.

"Well he has calmed down a lot in these past few months though. I've noticed that."

"Especially now that he has his step sons back in his life." Jonesy added.

"Ok, so Amy and me have had our turns. Jonesy...what did you think of Tom when you first met him?" Susie asked.

"Well I thought he was exactly like my father. Tough, angry and filled with hatred." He said truthfully. "But now that I've got to know him better he seems so much more like that big Teddy bear Susie said he was." He laughed and made Susie's face turn even redder.

"Guess it's my turn now...well let's see. When I first met Tom, he was like well...to tell you the truth I really cant remember what my first impression of him was. I guess I just thought of him as a Senior Sergeant. And a really cranky one at that."

"Pathetic." Amy shook her head. "You could at least _try_ to enjoy the game."

"It is so not as fun as truth or dare."

"Ok fine. I _dare_ _you_ to tell me what you thought of me when we first met!" she challenged him.

"Alright then Foxy...if that's what you want. I thought you were the sexiest dark haired detective I've ever seen...that and you have great legs!" He growled seductively. (AN: If anyone has ever seen Happy Tree Friends, think Disco Bear's growl...Grrrrr.)

"That's it I'm going to bed." Amy rolled her eyes. She put her stick on the ground and stood up.

"Need me to 'tuck you in'." Alex smirked.

"Good night!" Amy walked into the tent.

"Guess I'm going to call it a night too. C-ya in the morning guys."

"Don't you mean afternoon?" Jonesy joked.

"Very funny. Night Suse." He stood and walked into the tent, leaving Susie and Jonesy alone by the fire.

"Is it just me, or is it getting cold out here?" Susie shivered a little.

"Here." Jonesy moved closer to her and wrapped his sleeping bag around the both of them.

"Thanks." She smiled and snuggled into his shoulder. She looked up at the stars.

"Wow there is so many stars out. I don't think I've ever seen this much." She smiled.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"What?"

"Ah they're beautiful. The stars." He replied quickly.

'Not as beautiful as you.' She thought to herself.

"Look a shooting star." She pointed at the sky.

"Make a wish." He said to her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she wished silently to the stars.

"What did you wish for?" He asked when she had opened her eyes.

"If I tell you, it wont come true. What about you, did you make a wish?"

"I don't believe in wishes. I mean has any wish you've ever made come true?"

"Well sometimes. It just depends on how big the wish is."

"So if I wished for say... 'World Peace' it wouldn't come true."

"But if you wished to see me naked..."

"Would it come true?" He asked hopefully.

"In a flash." With that he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well what do you know...wishes do come true." Susie smiled.

"So you wished for me to kiss you?"

"Not exactly."

"What did you wish for then?"

"I can't tell you. That will jinx it." She smiled. "Well I'm off to bed." She stood up. "Goodnight Jonesy." She blew him a kiss and entered the tent she was sharing with Amy.

Early the next morning Susie and Amy were wide awake and ready to explore the park. They peered into the boy's tent. Susie knew they were still sleeping because she could hear Alex snoring loudly.

"So that's what I heard in the middle of this night." Susie whispered and Amy giggled.

"My god what is on Jonesy's toes?" Amy asked when she saw something glittering in the light.

Susie bent down and had a look.

"OMG he's pained his toenails." Susie giggled.

"What?" Amy bent down and sure enough on the end of Jonesy's toes was red, glittery nail polish.

"Get the camera." Susie told Amy. "This'll be something to show the others when we get back."

"Right." Amy silently grabbed her camera from the tent she and Susie were sharing and when she returned with the camera she took a photo of Jonesy's feet. Then when she looked up she noticed something else. The guys were sleeping with their arms around each other.

"Check that out." She pointed at the guys and Susie laughed.

"Give me the camera." She pointed it at them and clicked. When the flash went off Jonesy opened his eyes groggily. He took a minute to realise where he was and then he tried to sit up but Alex was lying on his arm. He pushed Alex off and Alex woke up.

"What's going on?" He asked, sitting up.

"Morning lovebirds." Susie and Amy laughed.

"Sleep well last night boys?"

"We were just heading off for a run." Amy hid the camera. "Care to join us?"

"Ugh." They both groaned.

"Well you can cook us breakfast then..."

"Yeah. Bacon and Eggs are in the Esky."

"Make sure they're cooked by the time we get back. Bye." With that the girls left the boys in their half asleep state and ran off through the woods, cracking up laughing as they went.

"Did you see the look on Jonesy's face when he realised he and Alex were sleeping together...that was so funny." Susie cracked up laughing.

"Yeah. They are never going to forget this trip."

"No way." Amy gave Susie a Hi-5 and they got back to jogging.

Later that afternoon the four of them were all lazing around the tents when Susie came up with a great idea.

"Hey how does everyone feel about a swim?"

"Swim?" Jonesy raised his eyebrows. "Where?"

"Well when we were out jogging this morning Amy and I found this awesome dam. The water was so clear. I was thinking maybe we could give it a go."

"Sounds like a blast." Jonesy jumped up.

"How bout you Ames? Up for a swim?" Susie asked.

"Nah thanks Suse. I'll stay here." Amy replied. "I'm not much of a water person."

"Alex?"

"I might join you later actually. At the moment I feel like a sleep."

"Right. Well the lake is just up that path." She pointed behind her. "There are signs so you should be able to find your way there. See you."

"Bye Guys. Have fun. I think I might just lay back and read my book for a while."

"Suit yourself. Come on Suse let's go."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Alex called.

"That doesn't leave us much not to do!" Jonesy called back before he and Susie disappeared into the bush.

"So...it's just the two of us then." Alex turned to Amy. "Feel like doing a little...exploring?"

"I'm going to read my book." She stood and walked into her tent. Alex followed and stood outside.

"Come on Foxy. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"My sense is having a rest while I read my book. Do you mind I'm getting changed!" She cried when Alex opened the flap and stepped in to see Amy standing in the middle of the tent with just a bra on.

"Wow...Foxy you've been holding out on me girl." He stepped closer and as she was shoving on a shirt on, whilst trying to get him out of the tent, he noticed a small marking on her lower back. Before he had a chance to see what it was she had pushed him out of the tent. He tripped over the zipper and fell backwards, sending Amy falling behind him.

She landed on his chest, still half naked. She looked at Alex, who was lying very still on the ground underneath her.

She shook him to see if he was awake. "Come on Lex, wake up this isn't funny." She shook him harder. When he didn't react she checked his pulse and checked to see if he was breathing.

"Alex come on, wake up. Please." She moved him so he was lying on his side then stood up.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?" She panicked. "You're in the middle of nowhere and your friend is unconscious...god I must have missed this part of the training." She put her hands on her head and closed her eyes.

"Think Amy think." She told herself.

"Ugh." She heard a low moan and turned around to see Alex slowly sitting up, rubbing his head.

"OMG Alex. You're ok. Thank god." She rushed over and hugged him tightly.

"Gees you've got some grip Foxy." He breathed a sigh of relief as she let him go.

"I'm so glad you're ok. You scared me half to death.'

"I did? What the hell happened?"

"I kind of...knocked you out. But it's your own fault for walking in on me while I was getting changed."

"Looks like you walked _out_ on you getting changed." He laughed.

"Oh GOD!" Amy laughed when she realised she still wasn't wearing a top. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

"It's ok. You look much sexier without your top anyway." He smirked.

"Keep it in your pants Alex." She slapped him gently and grinned at him.

"You know, the others are going to be down the lake for quite a while..."

"You want to join them?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking...maybe we could have some 'alone time' together."

"Alex. Are you saying what I think you're saying?'

"Depends. If you think I'm saying that I'm in love with you and I really want to kiss you right now. Then yeah you're thinking the right thing."

Amy blushed a little and Alex leant in and kissed her softly. At first she was hesitant, but gradually the kiss deepened and Amy rolled on top of Alex...

Meanwhile in the bush...

"Are we there yet?" Jonesy asked, slightly out of breath.

"Would you quit asking already! We'll get there soon I promise." Susie replied and she carried on walking.

"How much further is it?"

"Not far from here. You just wait until you see it. The place is so beautiful." She walked a little further then stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Took your time." Susie laughed.

"Give me a break. I'm older than you ok." He panted.

"By what? Two years." She laughed.

"So where is this place anyway?"

"Right here." She pulled back the bush they were standing in front of and when Jonesy saw the scene before him he gasped.

"It' like something you'd see in the movies. It's beautiful." He stepped towards the water.

"I know." She replied. "Come on then. Let's swim." She pulled him along the edge of the lake to a pile of rocks where she dumped her bag and began getting undressed.

"Crap I didn't bring my boardies!" He cried when he opened his bag.

"Who says you need boardies?" She smirked and pulled her top off, revealing a pink bra. Then she started undoing her jeans.

"Are you saying that you want to...and you want me to as well?"

She nodded.

"Well alright then!" He started stripping off.

"Not so fast. Before I take everything else off, there's something you've got to do for me."

"Okay..." He smirked.

"Close your eyes."

"No fair!"

"Close your eyes or I'll close them for you." She told him as she stepped closer.

"Ok now what?"

"You've still got your wish from the shooting star last night."

"Right and like I said last night. I don't believe in wishes." He opened his eyes.

"And I told you, that only small wishes come true."

"Oh right..." He closed his eyes and made his wish.

Well there you go. It's not very well done...but it's got everything from the challenge list in it. Hope you liked it guys. There is more to come if you want it but I just thought that was a good place to end this part! If anyone else has a challenge for me, let me know and I'll see what I can do!

CIAO for now!

Jess

P.s. Feedback is greatly appreciated…thanks!


	3. Is That A Tattoo?

**Title:** Road Trip!

**Author:** Jess...with help from my little friend Owen! (He's a classic!)

**Disclaimer:** Hmm... I don't own anything. Not even Jelly Stone Park (As if you don't know where that's from!)

**Summary:** Four Heelers set off on a camping trip for the long weekend...what will happen?

Previously...

"Not so fast. Before I take everything else off, there's something you've got to do for me."

"Okay..." He smirked.

"Close your eyes."

"No fair!"

"Close your eyes or I'll close them for you." She told him as she stepped closer.

"Ok now what?"

"You've still got your wish from the shooting star last night."

"Right and like I said last night. I don't believe in wishes." He opened his eyes.

"And I told you, that only small wishes come true."

"Oh right..." He closed his eyes and made his wish.

He paused for a minute and he was about to open his eyes when...SPLASH! Susie pushed him into the water.

When he surfaced she was standing by the edge of the dam laughing really hard.

"That wasn't fair!" He cried and he swam to the edge where she was waiting.

"Life's not fair." She replied with a smirk. She turned and began walking away but Jonesy grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the water with him.

"That wasn't very fair." She repeated what he had said earlier.

"Hey Life's not fair!" He replied and started laughing and swimming away.

"Oh you are so dead!" She cried and started swimming towards him.

"You're never going to catch me!" He swam faster and faster away from her until he had nowhere to go.

"What was that?" She smiled at him.

"Looks like you've cornered me."

"Looks like I have."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to get you back for dunking me when I wasn't ready!"

"Hey I was just getting you back for doing it to me. Like you said, life's not fair."

"Would you shut up!" She laughed and she splashed water at him.

"Hey what was that for?"

"What was _what_ for?" She smiled at him innocently. He splashed her back.

"Hey!" She splashed him again. The splashing continued and they kept going until they were into a full on splash fight.

"Ok, ok truce!" Jonesy finally said after Susie splashed him.

"Truce." She smiled and they made their way to the edge of the dam and lay on the rocks in the setting sun, drying off.

"You know I could really go a nice cold beer right now." Jonesy said.

"Me too." Susie replied with a sigh.

"And one of Chris's burgers."

"Yum." Susie agreed.

"Speaking of food I guess we'd better head back and organise dinner."

"Yeah. It is starting to get dark. We should head back."

"Good idea." Jonesy stood and helped Susie up, then they got dressed, gathered their things and headed for the campsite.

Meanwhile...

"That was nice." Amy snuggled into Alex's neck and smiled.

"Nice? All I get is nice?" He joked.

"You know what I mean. I haven't been with anyone since Garth and I wasn't sure I was ever going to be ready to be with another man. But there's just something about you that makes me feel safe. Like I know you're not going to hurt me."

"That's for sure. I would never ever do anything to hurt you Amy. I love you too much."

"I love you too." She whispered. They lay there in silence together for what felt like an eternity until Amy broke the silence.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Hear what?" Alex groaned.

"There it is again. It sounded like..." Amy looked at her watch. "Oh god. They're back!"

"What?" Alex was confused for a minute. "Oh right. I forgot."

"Well don't just sit there. GET DRESSED!" She cried and she threw his shirt at him.

"What's the hurry?"

"Just...get dressed." She told him.

"Ok." He watched as Amy stood up with the sleeping bag wrapped around her, it fell slightly, revealing the small mark on her lower back. He leant forward as he was putting his shirt on to get a better look.

"Hey what's that on your back?" Alex asked.

"Huh?" She turned to face him.

"The mark, on your back. It looks like a...a tattoo." Alex looked at her puzzled.

"Would you just get dressed." She cried and she shoved a shirt on, covering up the mark.

"Not until you tell me what that is." He pulled her back towards him.

"It's nothing that's what it is." She replied and pulled away from him to shove her jeans on.

"No... I definitely saw something there." He saw it again as she bent over to put her leg through her pants. "It is a tattoo. Since when have you had a tattoo?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." She snapped.

"Come on Ames, give me something please. Just a clue. What is it of?"

"None of your business." She replied.

"Is it a rose?" Amy ignored him. "A heart?"

"Just drop it Alex!"

"It's a penguin isn't it?" He said and they walked out of the tent and sat by the unlit fire.

"Would you just shut up about it already!"

"It's a butterfly!" He guessed again.

"What's a butterfly?" Susie asked, joining the conversation as she and Jonesy sat down.

"Hey guys, enjoy your swim?" Amy asked, changing the subject a little too quickly.

"It is a butterfly!" Alex cried.

"Ok did I miss something?" Jonesy asked when he saw the look on Alex's face.

"No, not at all!" Amy replied.

"I knew it. Ok so it's a butterfly...why do you have it?"

"Would you just shut up and drop it already!" Amy snapped.

"Ok. Sorry." He replied and he lowered his head.

"Ah...is there something going on that we don't know about?" Susie asked.

"It doesn't matter." Amy replied. "Let's just get dinner organised. I'm starving."

"Ok." Susie looked at Amy and Alex and she knew that something had happened between them while she and Jonesy were swimming, but she left it alone.

Later that night when Amy and Jonesy were doing the washing up Susie walked up to Alex.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey yourself." He replied.

"So...what was that earlier between you and Amy? Did something happen while we weren't here?"

"It doesn't matter. Clearly Amy doesn't want to talk about it."

"Ok then I'll drop it." She smiled. "Hey I have an idea. Can you do me a favour?" Susie asked.

"Depends on what it involves." He looked at her.

"Well..." She began whispering in his ear.

"Do you really think that will work?"

"We could always try."

"Well tonight is our last night out here. We may as well enjoy it." Alex agreed.

"Great. So...how are we going to do it?"

"I know exactly how." Susie smirked.

Oooh...what could Susie have planned for their last night in the bush?

Review and you'll find out!

Jess!

* * *

ok so i'd just like to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers...the reviews are what keeps this story going.

special thanks to Julie, Suse, Jen, Deni, jack (Jelly Stone Park is where Yogi Bear lives...at least i think that's what it's called anyway...maybe it's Yellowstone park...i really dont know anymore : P) and thhanks to anyone i may have forgotten. you all rock guys!


	4. The Final Night Alone

Okay so here it is…the long awaited 'final' chapter for Road Trip…i was going to make this the last chapter...then i decided i wanted to add more...so review and you'll get more!

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers...Charlieclausengirl2005, mysticalsock (hehe go nat!), paige, lisa, katetoddrox, coppachick, samantha small, Elicia, Julie, Ash, Jasmineoftheforest, jakc, deni, jen/beanie, suse (haha...yes the dancing doonas...well they arent mentioned specifically...but it is definately implied hehe!) and of course i canrt forget Mandatora, NuttyNatty and Blaire Bear...hehe..the funniest people i know!

**Title:** Road Trip!

**Author:** Jess

**Disclaimer:** Hmm... I don't own anything. Not even Jelly Stone Park (As if you don't know where that's from!)

**Summary:** Four Heelers set off on a camping trip for the long weekend...what will happen?

"Is everything organised?" Susie whispered to Alex.

"Yeah. I went and picked up the food like you asked…and there's candles and everything."

"Great." Susie smirked.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Trust me…Amy is going to love it."

"Okay…if she hates it I'm blaming you." Alex laughed.

"She won't." Susie replied with a grin.

"What about you? Everything organised for Jonesy?"

"Yeah. There wasn't exactly much to organise." Susie laughed.

"Well I guess this is it then…let's go back and surprise them!" Alex cried.

"Yeah." Susie and Alex walked back to camp where Amy and Jonesy were just setting up a new fire.

"Hey guys…Alex you're back. Where have you been for the past few hours?" Amy asked.

"Why? Were you worried about me?"

"No…" She replied. "Well okay sort of." She smiled.

"Right well now that I'm back…I've got a little surprise for you…follow me."

"What?" Amy put the pile of firewood down.

"Am I coming too?" Jonesy asked.

"Nope. You're staying here with me." Susie winked at him.

"Oooh…Right." He smiled. "Well off you go guys…have fun."

"You too." Alex winked at Susie then he handed a blindfold to Amy. "Put this on."

"Why?" Amy looked at him, confused.

"You'll see. Just put it on."

"Where are you taking me?" Amy asked as Alex led her through the bush. She was wearing a blindfold so she couldn't see where they were going. "And why aren't the others coming too?"

"Well…it's a surprise. I cant tell you or it will ruin it."

"Come on you could at least give me some sort of clue…"

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see." Alex pulled back some branches and led Amy into a clearing.

"Okay you can take the blindfold off now." Alex took her hand in his and when Amy saw what was around her she gasped. They were at the lake and Alex and Susie had set up a camp for the night with two sleeping bags joined together and a picnic rug laden with food.

"Wow Lex this is beautiful…" She looked around. There were candles floating on the lake, and the moonlight was reflecting off the water, giving the place a romantic feel.

"Yeah well what can I say…"

"So this is where you two have been for the past few hours. I should have guessed you were up to something." She smirked.

"Well Foxy…it's all for you."

"What's the occasion?"

"it's our last night alone in the bush…I wanted to make it special."

"Aww." She hugged him and kissed his lips lightly. "Thankyou." She walked over to the blanket where the food was. "Where did you get all this food from? And Champagne…"

"Well what can I say…I'm a romantic at heart."

"I bet Susie was the one that did this…"

"Shh…you're not supposed to know that." He laughed.

"Well…I'll play dumb…just for tonight." She winked.

Meanwhile…

"So…what exactly were you and Alex up to this evening?"

"Hmm…never you mind…"

"Oh…so you're going to play that game huh?" He smirked. "Well…you two weren't…you didn't…" He frowned at her.

"Shut up and kiss me!" She pulled him in and kissed him passionately.

"Hmm…okay so I was wrong…" He smiled. "What were you doing then?"

"Well…wait here. I'll be right back." Susie said.

"Okay…should I be worried?"

"You can be if you want…but there is nothing to worry about. You'll see."

"What are you up to?" He questioned her.

"I'll be back soon." She blew him a kiss and walked off. He sighed and went back to setting up the fire.

"Lex…I love you so much." Amy beamed at him. They were sitting by the edge of the lake with their feet hanging in the water. Alex had his arm around Amy and she was snuggled into his neck. He was holding her hand and they were looking up at the stars.

"It's so beautiful out here. I wish we didn't have to go home tomorrow."

"Yeah. Me too. I'm going to miss spending time alone with you."

"Who says we wont be able to spend time together?" She smirked. "There is no way I'm going to let you get away from me." She gripped his hand tighter.

"Well you don't need to worry because there is no way I'm leaving you." Alex kissed he top of her head.

"What do you think Susie and Jonesy are up to?" Amy asked.

"Umm…I'm not sure I really want to know." Alex laughed. "That doesn't really matter at the moment…what matters now is you telling me what that mark on your back means…now I know it's a tattoo."

"What makes you think that?" Amy looked up at him.

"Well let's see…the middle of a female's back is a popular place for a tattoo…it's small and black and looks like a tattoo…therefore it is one." He said matter of factly.

"Oh really…what if I told you it wasn't a tattoo."

"I'd say you have to prove it to me first…"

"Well that's not going to happen…because you're right it is a tattoo."

"Okay…what is it and why did you get it?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well you'll have to prove that to me…I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"What makes you think I have a tattoo?"

"Well…for one I saw it the other day…why on earth you have a tattoo on your ass is beyond me." She laughed.

"Yeah well…"

"So you show me yours and I'll show you mine."

"You want to see my tattoo?" He laughed. "Okay." Alex stood up and started taking his pants off.

"Let me!" Amy knelt up and started undoing his belt.

"Hmm…you know I kind of like this side of you Foxy." He smirked.

"Yeah well you'd better watch out…you haven't met my wild side yet…" She growled.

"Oooh…" He put his hands up. "I don't have to get the cuffs out do I?" He laughed.

"Shut up!" She laughed too.

"Nice!" Amy said when she saw the tattoo on Alex's arse. "But who's Shazza?"

"Umm…I don't actually know." He blushed a little.

"Then why have you got her name permanently inked onto your butt?"

"Well…funny story actually…you see it was back in my college days…me and the boys loved getting drunk…I spent most of my college years drunk actually…this one time we were at a party in the city when we walked past a tattoo place. By this time I was too drunk to feel anything so the boys took me in and gave me a tattoo. They thought it would be funny to see me in pain…trouble was I didn't feel anything cause I was pretty much passed out."

"I'm surprised you let them do it." Amy laughed. "Big tough guy like you."

"Well that's the thing…I'm not so tough after a few dozen beers."

"Oh really…maybe I might have to get you drunk." She winked. "So why did they put 'Shazza' on your butt?" Amy asked.

"Well I don't actually know. They never told me that….anyway…now it's my turn…come on give us a look." Alex put his pants back on and sat beside Amy.

"Okay…but if I show you…you cant laugh. And you cant tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

"I promise I wont. My lips are sealed."

"Right well it's sort of the same story…except I wasn't drunk…I was stoned."

Alex was rather shocked with this news.

"I wasn't proud of what I did…it was once…there was a group of us hanging out at one of the clubs in Melbourne. We used to do that every Friday night after school…only this time it was different…we ended up at this guy's house…now this guy just happened to be a tattoo artist. Well long story short…we all got stoned and they dared me to do it…I didn't want to seem like a wimp…so I did it…plus there was this guy there who I wanted to impress."

"So you got a tattoo?" Alex laughed. "So you're saying that if I get you stoned then dare you to do something you'll do it?"

"No…because I'm not getting stoned anymore. It's against the law remember."

"You don't know how to have any fun." Alex sighed. "So…come on show us your Tat."

"Okay." Amy reluctantly pulled up her top at the back to reveal the small tattoo.

"It IS a butterfly." Alex cried. "I knew it…why a butterfly?"

"Because it was the smallest one there." Amy laughed.

"Chicken. At least mine is bigger than a 5 cent coin."

"Well at least mine doesn't say some random person's name." Amy retorted.

"Yeah well…" Alex couldn't think of a comeback. "Dam Foxy you're good." He laughed.

"Well what can I say…I love teasing men." She grinned.

"So…you didn't answer the question…what did you think of me when you first saw me? What was your first impression?"

"Well I thought you were pretty hot when I first saw you…then when you started talking…well that's a different story." She laughed.

"You thought I was hot…alright!" He beamed at her.

"Get over yourself Alex…" Amy shook her head.

"Hmm…I'd like to get on top of you again!"

"I didn't say on top…I said over…" Amy sighed. "Never mind…come here you!" Amy grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Ah…you're back finally." Jonesy cried when Susie walked back carrying aplastic bag.

"What's in the bag?"

"You'll see." She replied. "Oh great you go the fire going." Susie smiled. "Now close your eyes and try to guess what I've got in the bag.

"Whatever it is it smells great!" Jonesy cried.

"Hmm…I have a sneaking suspicion you're going to like what's in the bag." Susie grinned.

"I'll take your word for it…now…what's in the bag?"

"I told you…guess." She sat beside him and opened the bag. "Now…you've got 5 questions…there are two different things in the bag…ask away."

"Okay…is it edible?"

"Yes."

"Is it…something hot?"

"Well sort of…but yeah."

"Okay…hmm…is it…something I like to eat?"

"Yes…apparently so." Susie laughed a little. "Two more questions…if you cant guess what it is you're going to have to give up!"

"Okay…well…the first thing has got to be something we're going to eat…and it smells an awful lot like one of Chris's burgers…is it one of Chris's burgers?" Jonesy asked, opening his eyes.

"Not exactly…"

"Hmm…what does that mean? It either is or it isn't…"

"Well it's not exactly one of _Chris's_ burgers…but it is a burger…two actually." Susie laughed.

"Okay. Yum…I knew you went somewhere this afternoon…the car was missing and you and Alex were gone for an awful long time."

"Anyway…what's the other thing I've got for you?"

"Give me a clue…"

"Think back to last night when we were sitting by the lake…what is it you said you wanted…"

"Well I said I wanted a lot of things…but if that's a burger in the bag the I'm guessing…well hoping anyway, that you've got a couple of cold beers in there?" He asked.

"Correct."

"Ah…you sure know the way to a man's heart." Jonesy smiled. "Burgers, beer and a hot chick! What more could a guy want."

"So you think I'm hot hey…just wait until I show you what I got for dessert." She winked at him.

"Oooh…can we have dessert now!" His eyes lit up.

"No…you're going to have to eat up all your dinner before you're allowed dessert."

"Yes Mum!" Jonesy took the burger from Susie and she laughed when he started taking the biggest bites she had ever seen.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you with all that food in your mouth."

"What's so funny?" Jonesy said after he had swallowed his mouthful.

"Nothing…" Susie replied and she took a big bite from her burger too.

Well I was going to end it there…. but now I've decided there is another chapter to go…cause I have to leave now and so I figured I'll do a chapter for the trip home and then maybe what happens when they get back!  
Please review…let me know wot u think :)  
Jess


	5. The Journey Home

**Title:** Road Trip!

**Author:** Jess...with help from my little friend Owen! (He's a classic!)

**Disclaimer:** Hmm... I don't own anything. Not even Jelly Stone Park (As if you don't know where that's from!)

**Summary:** Four Heelers set off on a camping trip for the long weekend...what will happen?

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Journey Home

"Are we all packed and ready to go?" Susie asked.

"Yeah. I think we've got everything." Jonesy replied.

"Have you guys seen my sleeping bag?" Amy asked.

"It was next to the car. Isn't it still there?" Alex replied.

"I don't know." Amy sighed. "I cant find it.'

"I packed it in with my sleeping bag." Susie replied. "So are we all set?" She looked around the campsite, which was now bare.

"I think we are."

"Right. Then let's head home." Susie pulled the keys out.

"Why do you get to drive?" Jonesy asked.

"Because it's my car!' She replied. "Now come on. Let's go."

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave? I thought you liked it out here.'

"I do. But we have work and if we're not back in time then we'll be in trouble.'

"Oh yeah. I forgot about work…" Jonesy sighed.

"Come on you two quit making out and get in the car!" Susie shook her head.

"Sorry." Amy and Alex broke apart and climbed into the back of the car.

"Hang on a sec…did you just say they were making out…?" Jonesy stared at Susie.

"Umm…yeah so?" Susie asked.

"It's just…well…it's about bloody time!" He said with a laugh.

"Get in the car." Susie rolled her eyes and climbed into the drivers seat. She put the keys in the ignition and looked back at the campsite.

"Say goodbye to freedom." She sighed and started the car. Then they drove away from the campsite.

As they drive through the gates of the national park, back onto the road Susie sighed and took one last look at the park before heading off towards home.

Two hours later Jonesy was driving along the road when suddenly there was a huge BANG and the trailer started shaking. Jonesy slowly pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"What's going on?" Susie asked.

"Feels like the tyre blew on the trailer." Jonesy replied.

"Oh. Do we have a spare?"

"Yeah…but the tyre iron is packed under all the gear. We're going to have to unload some of it."

"Oh." Susie looked back at Amy and Alex, who were sleeping soundly in the back seat, cuddled together. "Should I wake them?"

"Nah. Let them sleep. I can fix it. I just need a hand unloading the back."

"Righto." Susie and Jonesy climbed out of the car and walked to the boot. Jonesy went over to the trailer to inspect the damage.

"Yeah the tyre blew out. It's stuffed." He said.

"Where's the spare?"

"On the tailgate." Jonesy replied.

"Are you sure you can fix it?"

"Yeah. It's just a blown tyre. But I need the jack and the tyre iron. And they're buried under the gear."

"I'll start unloading it…you get the spare ready."

"Okay." Jonesy undid the spare tyre while Susie started unloading the back of the car. When she had unloaded enough to access the jack, Jonesy helped her pull it out, then between them they jacked up the trailer and Jonesy set to work undoing the bolts.

"What's going on?" Susie asked when Jonesy stood up.

"They aren't coming undone. I got three of them off…but the last two aren't budging."

"Why?'

"They are stuck on really tight, and the tyre iron is the wrong size. It's too big."

"Well…is there something you can do?"

"I'm not sure. We can't keep going with a blown tyre. We wont get very far."

"Well…is there something else you could use?"

"A shifting spanner. Is there one of them in there?"

"Should be." Susie searched through the back and pulled out a spanner. She handed it to Jonesy and he knelt down once more to try and get them off. When he stood up again Susie knew it didn't work.

"No success?"

"Nope."

"Well what are we supposed to do stand on the side of the road and wait until someone comes to help us?"

"Well…if I could find something to shove over the bolt, it might make it easier to undo the nuts."

"Okay then…what did you want?"

"I don't know. Is there like some scrap bit of metal or something? If I wrap it around the nut it might come off."

"I'll have a look." Susie walked over to the side of the road and searched for something that might be useful.

"These do?" She brought back some metal shade cloth scraps.

"We can always try." Jonesy spent 10 minutes trying to get the nuts off the wheel.

"Well I got one of them…but I don't think I can use this anymore. It's just been torn to shreds."

"Hey look. There's someone coming."

"Wave them down and see if they've got anything that might help." Jonesy suggested. So Susie stood closer to the road and waved her arms. A few seconds later the car pulled up behind them.

"What's the problem?" A bloke asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have something we could use to get that off with? We're having a bit of trouble." Susie asked.

"Hmm…let's take a look." The guy bent down beside the trailer and looked at the wheel. "I might have something in my truck." He said as he stood up. "Not sure if it will help. But we can always try."

"Thanks." Susie smiled at him.

"Why are we stopped?" Alex asked when he woke up. He turned his head around to try and see what was happening but he couldn't see anything. He yawned and opened the car door, then carefully climbed out, trying not to wake Amy. However it was no use. His movements made Amy wake up anyway.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure. I was just about to find out."

"We're stopped in the middle of the road…" She yawned.

"I know." Alex replied. "I'll be back in a second." He walked off and Amy sat up, stretching her arms.

Alex returned a few minutes later.

"So…"

"The tyre on the trailer blew out. Jonesy's just fixing it now."

"Oh okay." Amy yawned again and Alex climbed back in beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Why am I so sleepy?" Amy asked.

"Uh. Because we woke up at like 5 this morning." Alex replied with a laugh.

After a while they were back on the road. Alex had offered to drive but Jonesy said he would, so they were on their way again.

"Ooh look." Amy smiled when she saw the 'welcome to Mt Thomas' sign. "We're almost home."

Amy was driving now. They had swapped drivers several times after their little mishap with the trailer tyre and now they were almost home again.

"Wow. No wonder I'm getting hungry. It must have been a few hours since I've eaten last."

"It's been about two hours since we last stopped." Amy laughed. "How can you be hungry?"

"You know what he's like. He's always thinking of his stomach."

"Hey look. It's Mrs Briar." Susie smiled and waved as they drove past the farm belonging to long time Mt Thomas resident Marjory Briar.

"We're almost there." Jonesy smiled.

"Great. Because I kind of need to pee." Amy said with a laugh.

"AGAIN?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…" Amy blushed a little.

"That's been what…5/6 times this trip. Man how much have you had to drink?"

"Not a lot. I had 2 litres of water…and that's it." Amy replied.

"Can we stop talking about water please?" Susie asked, gritting her teeth.

"Not you too." Jonesy rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I have been drinking a lot of water." Susie replied. "And it's not a crime to need to pee."

"I never said it was." Jonesy laughed.

"Okay guys. You can relax now. We're home." Alex said as the car pulled into the driveway.

"Thank god!" Susie and Amy jumped out of the car and immediately rushed towards the house.

"Feel better?" Alex asked when Amy joined him at the back of the car where he was unloading some of the gear.

"Yes thankyou." Amy replied with a smile.

"Look at you. You're glowing." Alex smiled at her.

"Yeah." She leant in and gave him a kiss.

"Oi. You two. Knock it off and unload the stuff!' Jonesy laughed. "There's plenty of time for that later."

"Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean I'm not allowed to." Alex teased him.

"Hey! Who says I'm not getting any?" Jonesy growled at him.

"Who's getting what now?" Susie asked as she walked up to the back of the car and joined the conversation.

"Never mind." Amy laughed. "Let's get this stuff unloaded so I can go to bed."

"Oh…you want to go to bed now." Jonesy raised his eyebrows. "Don't you ever get enough?" he laughed.

"Leave her alone!" Alex snapped.

"I was just kidding." Jonesy rolled his eyes.

"Oi. Stop bickering and let's get this work done!" Susie ordered.

"Yes Mam!" Jonesy saluted and started unpacking the car. The other laughed and then helped him unload the rest of the gear.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter cause I have to go now. but I will write more. This fic is not finished yet…and Yes there will be a sequel for it! So you can all look forward to that too : D!

JiGgLy WeSs

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers...Charlieclausengirl2005, mysticalsock (hehe go nat!), paige, lisa, katetoddrox, coppachick, samantha small, Elicia, Julie, Ash, Jasmineoftheforest, jakc, deni, jen/beanie, suse and of course i canrt forget Mandatora, NuttyNatty and Blaire Bear...hehe..the funniest people i know! and whoever i forgot...i'm sorry...i'll thank you later...i gotta go...bye!


	6. Slumber Party

**Title:** Road Trip!

**Author:** Jess...with help from my little friend Owen! (He's a classic!)

**Disclaimer:** Hmm... I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Four Heelers set off on a camping trip for the long weekend...what will happen?

**Dedication: **To anyone who reads this Haha…. and to my four besties…you know who u r!

**A/N: **Sorry but everyone in this chappie is a little OOC cos I wanted to make something fun happen. So…I did this. Please don't hate me for it!

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Why the hell did you rush us home so early Suse?" Jonesy complained with a yawn.

"Because I thought it would be nice to come back home and do something. To celebrate the end of our holidays."

"Ok. I vote we sleep." Alex said with a yawn.

"No. Let's do something fun."

"Like what exactly?"

"Well we could have a party?" Susie suggested.

"And invite who exactly?" Alex sighed.

"Good point. Well how about we do something, just the four of us? We could have a nice BBQ dinner, then maybe play a few games."

"What kind of games?"

"Well I don't know."

"I have an idea." Jonesy suddenly shouted.

"What?' everyone looked at him.

"We could have a slumber party."

"What?" Alex laughed.

"Hey that's not such a bad idea. I haven't had one of them since I was like 7." Amy replied with a laugh.

"We could all pretend we were little kids." Susie smirked. "That would be fun."

"And we could play truth or dare!" Alex suddenly warmed to the idea.

"I hope everyone bought their good PJ's with them. Because this is going to be one hell of a slumber party!" Susie laughed at the boy's excitement.

An hour later they had all dressed into their PJ's and were sitting in the lounge room on the floor, where a space had been cleared and pillows and blankets were spread across the floor.

"Man this is going to be so much fun."

"You know I've always wondered why girls loves sleepovers. I guess now I'll find out why."

"Well you just wait until we start doing the facials and painting our toe nails." Susie laughed.

"Oh I think you can leave me out of that part." Jonesy said.

"Oh I don't know. I thought you enjoyed painting your toenails." Susie and Amy cracked up laughing.

"What are you on about?" Alex asked, confused.

"Never mind." Susie laughed even harder when Jonesy consciously looked down at his feet, which were covered with socks. She looked at Jonesy and when he looked up at her she winked then laughed even harder.

"Okay. So what shall we do first?"

"Oh I know! We can play Pictionary!" Susie cried. "I'll be back in just a second.

"My god woman how many games do you have?" Jonesy laughed.

"A lot. I've got a lot of all my sister's old stuff. Mum and Dad moved into a smaller house and they had to get rid of a lot of stuff so I took some of it. I'll be right back."

"Okay." They watched as Susie walked off and returned a few seconds later carrying the Pictionary box.

"Now I think some of the crayons are broken." She said as she sat back down.

"Crayons?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. You know the things you draw with! Duh." Susie laughed.

"I know what crayons are Susie! I'm not that dumb."

"Could have fooled me!" Amy laughed.

"Oi!" Alex threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!" She threw it back at him and once again the four of them ended up in a pillow fight.

"Well this is one thing I never missed about slumber parties." Susie collapsed with a sigh and laughed. "Getting hit in the face with a bunch of pillows."

"Yeah. Well I reckon that was fun!" Alex smirked.

"Just because you guys won!" Amy poked her tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature Amy." He laughed.

"Okay are we going to play Pictionary now?" Susie asked.

"Hmm I reckon we should play truth or dare!" Alex suggested.

"Okay then. Alex you're first. Truth or Dare?" Susie asked as they all sat back down on the floor.

"Truth!" He replied.

"Ooh this could be fun." Susie looked at Amy. "Got anything you want to ask?"

"Hmm." Amy thought for a minute then she whispered something in Susie's ear.

"Okay. What was the name of your first girlfriend?" Susie asked.

"Oh real inventive." Alex sighed. "Her name was Alice. And she was 17 when we got together."

"Okay then. Your turn to pick someone." Susie said, satisfied with his answer.

"Right. Jonesy truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay I dare you to do a nude run up the street and back." Alex smirked. "Wearing only a towel!"

"Trust you to think of something like that. You just want to see him with all his gear off." Susie laughed.

"Eeww. No way man. That's nasty. Its more for your benefit than mine!" He

"Well I wouldn't mind. Though it's not like I haven't seen it before!" Susie winked.

"I knew it! Well that blows off my next question." Alex laughed. "I was going to ask if anything happened between you two while we were away."

"It's kind of obvious something happened with you guys. You can keep your hands off each other." Susie laughed.

"So are you going to do your nudie run or not?" Amy asked changing the subject. "I'm interested to see your…stuff."

"Amy!" Susie cried. "I'm surprised at you." She laughed. Then she leaned closer "Trust me you're not missing much." She whispered and the two girls laughed.

"Hey I heard that!" Jonesy glared at them.

"So do we get to see you naked or not?" Amy asked.

"Okay if that's what the ladies want then that's what the ladies get."

Jonesy stood up and started stripping off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself then took off his boxers.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure." The girls smirked. Susie winked at Amy.

"Okay. Let's see it." They all stood and walked towards the front door. Susie opened it and Jonesy stepped out.

"Off you go!" Amy cried.

"Alright!" Jonesy started running. Just as he left Susie grabbed hold of the towel and he ran off without it. One of the old ladies across the street screamed and Jonesy immediately covered himself up.

"Sorry Mrs Firth." He was glad it was dark and nobody could see him blushing. He quickly rushed back over and grabbed the towel off Susie.

"That was cruel."

"Yeah I feel sorry for poor old Mrs Firth." Susie laughed.

"Okay it's your turn. Truth or dare Susie?"

"Oh I don't know, I think I'll go with Dare." She said as they walked back inside and Jonesy got dressed again.

"Okay. Now we've got to make this a good one." Jonesy thought for a minute.

"I know…" Alex started. "You have to do five laps of the swimming pool."

"That's easy. I can do that." Susie started to stand up.

"But you have to do it naked." He added quickly.

"What?" Susie cried. "No way you pervert!" She hit him with her pillow.

"Alright alright. I won't look. I'll stay in here with Amy and Jonesy can prove that you did it…How's that?"

"How about Amy comes outside and watches and you boys stay here!" Susie retorted.

"Or we could all go and watch." Jonesy suggested. Susie glared at him. "It's only fair seeing as you took my towel away!"

"Alright fine. you can watch. But ONLY you." She said to Jonesy. "Come on then let's get it over with."

"Oh and be warned. The heater isn't turned on." Alex smirked.

"Bastard!" Susie threw another pillow at him and she and Jonesy walked out of the back door.

When they returned Susie was shivering, her hair was wet and she had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"You do realise you are never going to be forgiven if I get sick." Susie growled at him. Jonesy sat down beside Susie and wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm.

"Aww look at the cute couple." Alex teased.

"Shut up Alex!" Jonesy glared at him.

"Okay so it's Amy's turn. Truth or dare?" Susie asked.

"Truth."

"Alright. What was your favourite toy as a child?"

"Well this is really embarrassing but up until I was 12 I used to always sleep with this big brown teddy bear that only had one eye and was missing one of its legs, and it's tail had been chewed off by the dog." Amy blushed a little.

"That's so cute." Alex smiled.

"Yeah. Don't worry Amy. Alex used to sleep with a care bear until he was 16."

"I did not!" Alex got defensive.

"Okay next game." Susie stopped them from fighting again.

"What is the next game?" Amy asked.

"Spin the bottle!" Alex pulled out an empty champagne bottle and put it on the floor in front of the four of them.

"We never actually played spin the bottle. How do you play?' Amy asked.

"Well one person spins the bottle. And whoever it lands on…they have to kiss."

"Okay. Sounds fun." Amy replied with a smile.

"Okay so who goes first?"

"You can." Alex handed the bottle to Jonesy.

"No how about we let Amy go first." Jonesy handed the bottle to Amy.

"Okay." Amy put the bottle on the ground and spun it around. It landed in between her and Alex.

"Alright." Alex smirked.

"Remember it's just a kiss on the cheek." Jonesy laughed and Amy leant in and gave Alex a peck on the cheek.

"Susie. Your turn." Amy pushed the bottle towards her and she spun it. The bottle stopped on Amy and Alex laughed.

"Come on Suse, give me a kiss." Amy laughed. Susie leant in and kissed Amy on the cheek.

"Okay Jonesy's turn." He spun the bottle and it landed on Alex.

"Oh man!" Alex groaned. "Does he have to kiss me?"

"Yes. That's the rules. A kiss on the cheek." Susie grinned.

"Hey Susie kissed me. What's the difference?" Amy asked.

"He's a guy!" Jonesy cried.

"So. You wanted to play. You have to play by the rules. Now give him a kiss." Jonesy closed his eyes and leaned towards Alex. Alex cringed and tried to get away but Jonesy kissed his cheek.

"Yuk!" Jonesy spat then wiped his mouth.

Susie and Amy looked at them both, laughing hard.

"Well I don't know about you but I think it's movie time." Jonesy quickly changed the subject.

"Good idea." Alex replied.

So they settled down and started watching movies.

Well there' another chapter down. One more to go then the epilogue…hope you liked it! This is for you Haylz…and for Nat, Blaire and Susie!


	7. Pain, Porridge & Elmo

**Chapter 7 – Pain, Porridge and Elmo!**

Susie sat up with a yawn and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and rubbed her sore head. She groaned and looked around the room, her eyes were still blurry so she wiped the sleep out of them. She saw Alex sprawled across one of the couches with his legs half hanging off one end; Jonesy was lying on the ground, snoring his head off and she noticed Amy wasn't in the room. She stood up from her position in the armchair and rolled her neck around to relieve the stiffness. She wandered into the kitchen and put the kettle on. That was when she heard Amy in the bathroom, throwing up.

Concerned for her friend she walked to the bathroom and noticed the door wasn't closed properly. She knocked but didn't wait for a reply before she walked in. Amy was bent over the toilet, her eyes red and filled with tears and she looked as though she hadn't slept at all.

"Hey are you alright?" Susie asked, walking up. Amy jumped in surprise and wiped her mouth as she turned to face Susie.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little sick. I think I may have eaten one too many chips last night."

"Are you sure you're okay. You've been really off ever since we got back yesterday."

"I'm just a little sick. It's nothing really, just a bug."

"Well even so, I think you should go and see a doctor. We start work again tomorrow and it's not a good idea working when you're sick."

"That's not such a bad idea. But just don't tell Alex about it please. He'll just act all over protective and I really can't handle that at the moment."

"My lips are sealed." Susie smiled. "Now come on and I'll make you some tea and dry toast."

"Thanks. I'll just clean up a bit first."

"Righto." Susie left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. As she passed the lounge room she noticed the guys were still snoring loudly. She shook her head with a laugh and walked away.

"Ugh what is that horrid smell?" Alex sat up with a yawn.

"Yeah it's called breakfast." Susie replied.

"What is it?" He leaned over to check out the bowl she was holding.

"It's porridge with apricots and mangos."

"Porridge?" Alex screwed up his face.

"Yeah it's got fruit in it. Something that's actually good for you." Susie laughed. She sat down in the armchair and spooned some of the porridge into her mouth.

"Oi Jonesy wake up!" Alex kicked him in the side.

"What's going on?" Jonesy asked with a groan. "That hurt." He rubbed his side.

"Breakfast." Alex replied.

Jonesy sniffed the air and screwed up his face.

"What is that smell?"

"Porridge." Susie replied with a smile and ate some more.

"Ugh." He sat up and looked into Susie's bowl. "What are all the orange and yellow things?"

"Mango and Apricot." Susie replied. "It's yummy, want some?"

"No thanks." He replied. "Where's the toast?"

"You know where the kitchen is. Go and make some for yourself."

"Gee you're nice." Jonesy stood up, letting the blanket he had covering him fall to the ground. "Oh god it's fucking cold." He cried and he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself again.

"No it's not. It's beautiful." Susie replied from her position in the chair. She was curled up with her knees almost touching her chin and she was wearing a fleecy jacket and tracksuit pants.

"It's alright for you, you're wearing clothes."

"Well maybe you should put some on then!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you should stop complaining about it being cold." She took another spoonful of porridge and smirked at him.

"I don't know how you can stand to eat that stuff." Jonesy shuddered.

"It's actually really nice."

"Hey where's Amy?" Alex asked, yawning again.

"She's in the bathroom. I think she might be in the shower actually."

"Oh, okay."

"Maybe you should join her?" Jonesy teased.

"Shut up would you." Alex smacked the back of Jonesy's head."

Susie just shook her head, took another mouthful of porridge and turned the TV on.

"La la la la, la la la la Elmo's World." The music came from the TV.

"Hey look Jonesy it's your favourite TV show." Susie teased.

"What?" Jonesy turned to the TV. "OMG it's ELMO!" Jonesy cried. "I mean…no it's not my favourite show…" his face went red.

"I was just kidding. I can't believe that this is actually your favourite show." Susie laughed.

"Hey it's Elmo's World." Amy walked in and saw the TV.

"You like Elmo's World as well?" Alex's eyes widened.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" Alex replied.

"So you've got no problem with Amy liking it, but when it's me…"

"Hey Amy's not a male." Susie replied.

"So what should that matter?" Jonesy debated.

"Nobody said there was anything wrong with a grown man liking a 2 year old children's program." Susie couldn't hide her amusement.

"Now you're just making fun of me!" He said huffily. "I'm going to go make toast."

"And miss out on watching your favourite TV show?" Susie laughed.

"Shut up!" Jonesy growled and he left the room. Susie shook her head and changed the channel on the TV.

"I'll go give him a hand." Alex walked out of the room as well.

"So, did you call the doctor?" Susie asked.

"Yeah. They've made an appointment for me at one."

"Okay. Did you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Amy smiled.

"So do you have any idea what's wrong?"

"No, I've never felt this bad before. I mean I've had colds and flu before, I've had measles and chicken pox so it's neither of them."

"Maybe you've just had an allergic reaction to something."

"Yeah, I hope so." Amy ran a hand over he sore stomach.

"Toast is ready!" Alex and Jonesy walked into the room and sat down on the couch together.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Jonesy asked with a mouthful of food.

"Well Susie and I have already got plans so you two are going to have to entertain yourselves."

"What plans? Why weren't we told?'

"Because it's none of your business. We've got an appointment at one this afternoon."

"So you're getting your hair done then…how fun." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Why do you automatically assume we're getting our hair done?" Susie asked.

"Well that's usually what women make appointments for. Either that or a what do you call it…pedi-something."

"It's called a pedicure."

"Well I doubt you'd be wasting money on having your nails done when they are only going to get ruined by work anyway, so therefore you're obviously getting your hair done."

"So you're an expert on women then are you?" Amy asked.

"Well no, I wouldn't say expert. But I have had a lot of experience with women."

"How much experience have you had?" Amy teased.

"Ahhh…. anyone for coffee?" He suddenly changed the subject and Amy laughed and shook her head. "Come on Susie, let's go."

"Righto." Susie stood up and stretched. Then she took the bowl into the kitchen.

"I guess we'll see you girls after you've had your hair done then?" Jonesy asked.

"Sure. Maybe if you're not too busy you might be able to clean up a bit of this mess." Susie looked around the living room, which was a complete shambles.

"Or we could not." Alex replied.

"Lazy." She muttered."When we get back I expect this room to be back how it belongs!"

"Yes mum!" Alex laughed.

"Come on Amy. Let's go." Susie shook her head and she and Amy left the house.

**So what's wrong with Amy? Will Alex ever find out she's sick? Review and I'll let you know in the next chapter! Jess**


	8. Back At Work

**Title:** Road Trip!

**Disclaimer:** Hmm... I don't own anything. Except the Doctors.

**Summary:** Four Heelers set off on a camping trip for the long weekend...what will happen?

**Dedication: **To anyone who reads this Ha-ha…and to Shelby cos she wouldn't let me stop writing till I finished!!!

Yay it's finally up!!! lol. the 8th chapter...now all i need is the 9th, 10th and 11th chapters lol...they will come soon i promise...it's kind of hard not to write when Shelby wont quit bugging me hehe...you know u love ya Shelby!!! anyways...on with the story!!!

**Chapter 8 – Back at Work**

"So, what did the doctor say? Is it serious?"

"No, everything's fine. It's just a flue that's all."

"Well did you want me to call the boss and ask if you can have tomorrow off?"

"No I'll be right, just a bit of bed rest and some antibiotics and I'll be fine." Amy replied.

"Did you want to stop off at the chemist on the way home?"

"Nah you head home and I'll go by myself. Maybe a little walk might make me feel better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's not that far to walk; besides I need to exercise." Amy laughed.

"Okay well I'll see you back at the house then?"

"I might head back to my place. Get organised for tomorrow."

"Alright. Well I'll bring all your gear over later this afternoon then?"

"Yeah that's fine. And please, don't mention anything to Alex about my appointment, I don't want him worrying or fussing over me."

"That's fine. I wont say a word." Susie replied. "Are you sure you want to walk?"

"Yes I'll be fine Suse, just go and make sure the boys haven't messed up your house anymore." Amy laughed.

"Alright then, see you later."

"Bye." Amy watched as Susie got into her car and drove away, the minute she was out of site Amy burst into tears.

"Hey where's Amy?" Alex asked when Susie arrived back at the house alone.

"She decided to walk back to her place. I'm going to take her stuff over later on."

"Is she alright? She seemed really…off this morning."

"She's fine. Just tired and she needs a good sleep before work tomorrow. I don't know about you but I think that's a great idea. I'm planning on having a sleep before I go over and see her."

"When you go can I come too?" Alex asked. "I'm worried about her."

"Nah she's fine. No need to worry. She just needs a little time to herself, you know how she is."

"Yeah alright. Well I'm going to go and sleep."

"Looks like Jonesy had the same idea as well." Susie laughed when she saw Jonesy asleep across the couch, his feet hanging off the end.

"Yeah. He passed out about twenty minutes ago."

"He doesn't look very comfortable. I might wake him and see if he wants to go to the bedroom."

"Good luck with that." Alex laughed and headed towards his own room to sleep.

"Morning guys, how was your trip?" Tom asked as Alex and Jonesy walked into the station the next day.

"It was….interesting." Alex replied, a huge smirk on his face.

"Anything happen that I need to know about?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"No, nothing really. Just four friends spending the weekend together."

"Nothing exciting apart from the several mozzie bites." Jonesy replied with a laugh.

"Well welcome back to work, Jones you're on patrol with O'Rourke this morning."

"Righto Boss." Jonesy replied and he set to work.

"Are you sure there's nothing I need to know about?"

"Yeah, nothing you probably already didn't know." Alex winked. "Well I'd better get to work. That paperwork isn't going to sort itself." Alex walked off and sat at his desk.

Later that day when Amy was sitting in her office doing paperwork she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick.

"Hey Amy are you alright? You look kind of pale."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to…excuse me for a minute." Amy stood up and tried not to hurry to the bathroom. She only just made it before she shed the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

"Hey Amy are you alright?" Susie asked. She was walking past the bathroom and could hear Amy throwing up.

"I'm fine…it's just the Flu." Amy replied, trying not to cry.

"It looks like a lot more than the flu…what's wrong?"

"It's nothing it's…" Tears started pouring down Amy's face.

"It's okay Amy." Susie walked up and pulled Amy into a hug.

"I'm going to be sick again." Susie held Amy's hair back as she threw up once again.

"Amy what did the doctor tell you? This looks so much more serious than the flu."

"I told you it's nothing."

"Amy I know you, and you wouldn't cry over nothing. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I…" Amy struggled to breathe as she cried.

"Take deep breaths Amy…in and out." Susie helped Amy to breathe and when she had calmed down she looked up at Susie, who brushed a stray hair out of her friends face.

"I'm pregnant."

"Well…that's a good thing isn't it?"

"No…it's not. I'm not ready to have kids…I…" Amy took another few deep breaths. "It's just…I didn't even know I could get pregnant."

"What? Why?" Susie asked.

"Well when I was sixteen…I gave birth to a little girl. There were complications and she was stillborn, I didn't even get to see her before she was taken away. And afterwards…the doctors told me that there was a problem with my ovaries, and that I had a very high risk of cancer, and hardly any chance of getting pregnant."

"Oh Amy…I didn't know."

"It's okay. Nobody did. I haven't told anyone about this…not since Garth…"

"Well its okay, you know you can trust me." Susie gave her another hug. "Does this mean that you're going to keep the baby?"

"I don't know…I haven't decided yet. I mean I don't know if I'm ready for kids…and Alex…well he's way to immature to be a father and…"

"It's okay Amy. You don't have to decide straight away." Susie held her close. "Are you going to tell Alex?"

"I don't know I mean…I cant. It will ruin everything between us and…"

"How do you know that?"

"I don't…but Alex is just the best. When I'm with him I feel safe, like nothing can hurt me. I love him so much and I don't want that feeling to be taken away from me."

"Don't you think that maybe having this baby will bring you closer together?"

"I don't know. I just cant think about it right now."

"It's okay. You don't have to. I'm going to get the Boss to give you the day off. Jonesy can cover anything that comes up. You need to rest, and you need some time to think."

"Alright. Thanks Susie…I don't know what I would do without a friend like you."

"Well I'm always going to be here for you." Susie replied. "Now you get yourself cleaned up, I'll go talk to the Boss."

"Thanks." Susie stood and helped Amy up.

"I'll meet you out at the car." She left Amy to clean herself up.

"Hey where are you off too? You were in the Boss's office for a while…what's going on?" Alex asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just taking Amy home. She's still not feeling the best. I reckon she's got the flu…she needs some rest. Being at work right now isn't going to help her much."

"Did you want me to take her home?"

"No that's fine. I can handle it." Susie replied. She grabbed her keys and jacket and then she left the office.

"Hey Amy, it's me." Alex said into the phone. Amy hadn't answered when he called so he decided to leave a message. "Susie said you weren't feeling the best, something about the flu. Why didn't you tell me you were sick? Anyway I thought maybe after work I could drop by and bring you some soup or something…give me a call and let me know if you want me to come around…I'm really worried about you…I love you."

Amy listed to the message and sighed. There was no way she could tell him what was really going on, it would kill him. The best thing to do was the keep it from him, that way he would never get hurt…Amy sighed again and walked back into her bedroom, laid on her bed and curled up in a ball, her head spinning with thoughts of what she was going to do.

**What will Amy Decide??? Will she keep the baby; will she get rid of it??? Will Alex find out the truth??? You'll find out in the next chapter!!!**


	9. Broken Promises

**Title:** Road Trip!

**Disclaimer:** Hmm... I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Four Heelers set off on a camping trip for the long weekend...what will happen?

**Dedication: **To anyone who reads this Ha-ha…and to Shelby cos she wouldn't let me stop writing till I finished!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Broken Promises **

"Hey Suse are you going to join us at the pub?" Alex asked as Susie started packing up when her shift finished.

"Umm I think I might pass. There are some things I need to get done." Susie replied. "But thanks for the offer."

"Alright then." Alex replied. "I guess I'll see you at home later on?"

"Yeah. Bye." Susie picked up her things and started walking out the back of the station. On her way out she was stopped by Jonesy.

"Hey where you off too?"

"I've just got a few errands to run." Susie smiled at him. "But I'll be home later."

"Don't be too late, I've got a surprise for you."

"Ooh, sounds exciting. Sorry but I've really got to run. I've got…things that need to be done."

"Well I guess I'll see you at home then." Jonesy leant in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." Susie practically shot out of the station really fast.

"Wow, she was in a hurry. Any idea where she was off to?" Alex asked.

"Nope. She just said she had some errands to run."

"Fair enough. You off then too?"

"Not just yet. Amy's taken a few days off work so I'm stuck on double time trying to get these cases done.'

"Did Amy say why she was taking time off work?"

"Nope. The boss mentioned something about the flu. It's none of my business really."

"Oh, okay then." Alex replied, his face turning to a frown. "Are you sure she hasn't said anything?"

"I'm sure. Mate she's your girlfriend not mine. Why don't you go over and see her?"

"She's asked me not too. Something about being contagious and not wanting me to get hurt or something." Alex replied with a sigh.

"Okay then. Look mate I've got a lot of work to get done."

"Sorry." Alex replied. "I'm just really worried about her."

"So give her a call then."

"She wont answer her phone. Do you think Susie knows what's wrong with her?"

"If Amy wants to see you I'm sure she'll call you. Just let her be, you know how stubborn she is. Now I really have to get back to work."

"Righto." Alex sighed and wandered back into the main office and slumped down in his chair.

* * *

"Amy?" Susie knocked on the front door.

"Who is it?" Amy asked, struggling to move.

"It's Susie. I've brought you a few things that might make you feel better." Susie said through the door.

"Hang on a second." Amy slowly climbed off the couch and dawdled towards the front door.

"Hey." She sniffed.

"Oh god Amy…what happened?"

"I don't know. I'm just really sick. It wasn't this bad the first time. I just can't seem to stop throwing up. Whenever I try to eat it just comes straight back up again." Amy explained.

"Well maybe this might help." Susie held up a basket.

"What is it?" Amy asked as she closed the front door and followed Susie into the kitchen.

"Everything." Susie replied and she started unloading it onto the kitchen table. "First of all we have the essential vitamins and prenatal supplements. I stopped by the chemist and told the woman about your symptoms. She suggested we try these out, and if they don't work then go see the doctor for some prescribed medicine." Susie explained.

"Thanks, so much." Amy smiled.

"But wait, there's more!' Susie laughed. "We have got some dry biscuits, a loaf of fresh bread and a few sweet biscuits as well. Also just in case you feel a little better I threw in a couple of blocks of chocolate." Susie replied. "We also have all the essential magazines, I wasn't sure what you were into so I just got a little of everything. Also got a book of crossword puzzles because I know how much you love solving puzzles, and if not then I brought in a stack of your paperwork because you love your work so much."

"Susie thanks so much but you didn't have to do all of this."

"I'm not finished yet." Susie laughed. "I've also got several movies I thought you might like and if all of that fails…well I'm always here for a hug!"

"Susie I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well that's okay because I'm not going anywhere." Susie replied and she hugged Amy. "Sorry, I know how you feel about hugs but I really couldn't help it."

"It's okay really." Amy replied. "Like I said I'm just glad you're here."

"And like I said, I'm not going anywhere." Susie hugged Amy again. "Now, how about we sit down and watch some of those movies?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Amy replied with a smile and she followed Susie into the lounge and made herself comfy on the couch.

* * *

Three hours and several trips to the bathroom later Amy was finally asleep on the couch. Susie quietly turned off the TV and slipped out of the house.

When she pulled her car into the driveway she noticed there were no lights on or anything so she looked at the clock.

"Crap, I didn't realise it was so late." She quietly crept through the front door. She cringed when she stepped on the floorboards and the floor creaked. As she was walking through the house she noticed a silhouette at the kitchen table. She turned the light on to find Jonesy sitting at the head of the table; she also noticed the burnt out candles and the empty plates and bottle of wine.

"Oh Jonesy I am so sorry…"

"Just where do you think you have been?" Jonesy asked in a fatherly tone.

"Excuse me?" Susie raised her eyebrows.

"I told you I had a surprise for you tonight." Jonesy crossed his arms. "I've been slaving away over the hot stove all afternoon preparing a wonderful meal for my girlfriend, hoping she would appreciate it. Only to have her stand me up!"

"I'm sorry I…"

"So are you going to tell me where you've been? Or am I going to have to stay mad at you?"

"I can't…I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"So you're cheating on me then?" Jonesy stood up suddenly.

"What? Jonesy why would I do that to you? I love you so much, don't you trust me?" Susie stepped closer to him.

"How can I trust you if you're lying to me?" he turned his head away.

"I'm not lying to you. I just can't tell you where I have been, I promised."

"Well you made a promise to me too? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does. I love you Jonesy, you know that. It's just…" Susie sighed. "Can't you just trust me please?"

Jonesy looked up at her and she pouted.

"Don't look at me like that…" He turned his back on her.

"Jonesy…" She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist. "I really am sorry. It won't happen again, I promise it wont." She snuggled into him and reached her hands under the front of his shirt and then she started running her hands gently up and down his chest.

"Susie…" Jonesy tried to hide his smile. "You know I can't stand it when you do that."

"Exactly." Susie replied and she started kissing his neck. "So…what's this special surprise you had planned for me tonight?"

"Well I was hoping that tonight would be special. I have been planning this night for months now." Jonesy turned around so they were face to face and Susie gave him a quick kiss.

"What's going on? It's not like you to plan something in advance." Susie commented.

"Well I was going to wait until the right moment for this but…" Jonesy grabbed hold of both of Susie's hands and knelt down on one knee.

"Jonesy…" Susie grinned. "Are you…?"

"Shh." Jonesy hushed her. "From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew that we were meant to be, and for the past few months I've grown to love you so much more than words can describe."

"Jonesy what are you trying to say?" Her grin grew wider.

"Susanne Elaine Raynor, will you do me the honour of making me your husband?"

"Jonesy I…wow why didn't you tell me you were going to propose, I would have come home earlier."

"If I told you earlier it wouldn't have been a surprise now would it." Jonesy replied with a smile. "But you still haven't answered the question. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will marry you!" Susie replied.

"Yes!" Jonesy stood up and grabbed hold of Susie and spun her around. Just as she leaned in to kiss him Alex walked into the room.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, it's safe." Jonesy replied and put Susie down.

"So you did it then?" Alex asked.

"You knew?" Susie cried. "You knew and you didn't tell me. You're just as bad as he is."

"Sorry." Alex said. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep it a secret."

"You could have given me some sort of warning, I would have made an effort to get home sooner."

"It's okay. You're home, we're engaged and everything's fine."

"Oh my god, we're engaged!" Susie cried when the news finally sunk in. "We're engaged!' She grabbed Jonesy and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I guess this is my cue to leave. Night guys." Alex shook his head and left the room.

"Night!" Susie and Jonesy called at the same time.

* * *

Well I decided I needed a really good SJ moment (for Shelby) so there it is. I will do the Amy/Alex chapter next. It should be up really soon. I am working on it right now!!! (bloody Shelby wont let me stop lol) love yaz! 


	10. This is How A Heart Breaks

**Title:** Road Trip!

**Disclaimer:** Hmm... I don't own anything. Song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol!

**Summary:** Amy is having problems with her pregnancy; will Alex be able to help her?

**Dedication: **To anyone who reads this Ha-ha…and to Shelby cos she rox and i couldnt have done it without her, plus she wouldn't let me stop writing till I finished!!!

**Chapter 10 – This is How a Heart Breaks

* * *

**

"Morning, _fiancée_!" Susie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jonesy.

"Morning." Jonesy replied as he poured the water from the kettle into two mugs.

"So, last night was awesome." Susie kissed his neck softly.

"I know it was. So when are we planning on telling everyone, that's if Alex hasn't already blabbed."

"I'm not sure. I was hoping maybe we could tell them tonight at the pub."

"Sounds like an idea to me." Jonesy replied. He turned around so that they were facing each other and put his arms around her. "Do you think Amy is well enough to show up and help us celebrate?"

"I'm not sure. I'm heading over to her place this morning to see how she is."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Alex went over there about an hour ago."

"Oh, really?" Susie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean she's not exactly feeling the best and…"

"She'll be fine. Besides I'm sure Alex can look after her, he is her boyfriend after all."

"Yeah, I know but…"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing." Susie took her arms away and grabbed the mug of coffee.

"Something's wrong. Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on. Amy's just really not well. She's really sick and I'm worried about her."

"It's just the flu. Everyone gets the flu eventually."

"Yeah…"

"She hasn't got the flu has she?" Jonesy asked after a pause.

"I have to go have a shower."

"What's going on." Jonesy grabbed her arm.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"If Amy is sick Alex needs to know."

"This is not something Amy wants him to know just yet."

"She hasn't got cancer has she?"

"What? No of course she doesn't."

"Then what's the problem? Why doesn't she want Alex to know?"

"It's complicated. Some things have happened to Amy that she doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Can you at least tell me what's going on? She's my partner and if she's going to be away from work for a while I need to know."

"She's fine Jonesy, just drop it okay!" Susie practically screamed at him.

"Woah. I've never seen you so defensive before. Something really must be wrong. Look I'm Amy's friend too, and I'm worried about her as well."

"Jonesy I promised her I wouldn't say anything alright."

"Please Susie, I want to help but I cant if I don't know what's wrong."

"The thing is there's nothing you can do to help."

"Why? She's not dying is she?" He put his hand to his mouth.

"No she's not dying. Calm down." Susie sighed.

"What is it then?" Susie looked into his eyes and sighed.

"She's pregnant."

"What? Why is that such a bad thing? And why doesn't she want Alex to know?"

"Because she's worried."

"About what? How he will react? Because I know that Alex would love being a dad."

"No, she's not worried about that so much. It's more the fact that she doesn't know if she's going to keep the baby."

"What? You mean she wants to have an abortion?"

"No that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean then?"

"She thinks she's going to lose the baby."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because she was told about five or so years ago she would never be able to carry a baby to full term without risking both hers and the baby's health." Susie explained. "Look never mind about that. She just doesn't ant him to know alright!"

"Surely Alex gets a say in this as well? He is the father isn't he?"

"Of course he is. Who the hell else would Amy have slept with?" Susie got defensive again.

"Sorry." Jonesy backed off. "How do you think Alex is going to react when he finds out?"

"I don't know. But he'd better not find out from you!"

"Hey I'm not going to say anything. Alex may be my best mate, but Amy is my friend as well, and if she doesn't want him to know then I'm not going to tell him."

"Thankyou." Susie sighed. "I'm really worried about her Jonesy."

"It's alright I'm sure she'll be fine." Jonesy wrapped Susie in a comforting hug.

**_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_**  
**_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_**

"Amy…" Alex knocked on the door. "Amy it's Alex, open up!" Amy didn't reply. "Amy come on open up!"

"It's open." Amy sighed and Alex turned the door handle. He walked in and when he saw how messy the place was he raised his eyebrows.

"Amy where are you?" Alex called as he walked through the house.

"Bathroom." Amy called back. Alex walked through the house and when he saw Amy collapsed on the floor with her head over the toilet he rushed over to her.

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

"Are you alright?"

"What does it look like?" She snapped.

"Sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Make the pain stop."

"What's going on? Why didn't you tell me you were so sick?"

"I didn't want you worrying about me." Amy replied and she stood up and flushed the toilet. Her legs wobbled and bit and Alex reached out his arms to help her.

"Thanks. I don't need your help." She pushed him away.

**_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel _**

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I came to see how you were. Good thing I did too, you look like shit."

"Gee thanks, that's just what every girl wants to hear from her boyfriend."

"Sorry." Alex replied. "You know I love you!"

**_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_**

"Whatever…" Amy replied.

"What's the matter with you? You've hardly said two words to me all week, you haven't been answering my calls and I was knocking for at least half an hour before you let me in."

"I'm sorry alright. I've just been really tired."

"Have you been to see the doctor?"

"Yeah, he said it'll be fine soon." Amy replied. "It's just a flu that's all. It'll pass."

"Oh, okay."

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"They'll be fine without me. Susie and Jonesy can take are of everything."

"You know I can look after myself. I don't need you watching over me."

"I'm not going to leave you alone while you're like this. You're really sick."

"I'm fine!" Amy snapped. "I don't need your help. I can look after myself!"

"There's something you're not telling me. What's going on?"

"Nothing I going on! I'm fine. Now just leave me alone I don't need your…" Amy stopped suddenly and put her hand to her head. "I feel dizzy!" She started swaying and Alex caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

"AMY!" He cried when he noticed she was unconscious. "Amy wake up!" He screamed and he tried to get her to wake up. He placed her gently on the floor and was about to start CPR when he noticed that there was blood seeping through her pants.

"Amy?" He looked down at her frail body and started panicking. "Amy come on wake up!" He lifted her eyelid and noticed her eyeballs had rolled back into her head. He immediately picked up his phone and called for an ambulance.

_**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

"Amy come on please!" Alex held her hand as the paramedics loaded her onto the stretcher.

"Can you tell us what happened?" one paramedic asked whole the other attached an oxygen mask to her face.

"I don't know. She just…collapsed. And then she started bleeding. What's going on?"

"It looks like we have vaginal bleeding, could be signs of miscarriage." One paramedic said to the other.

"Miscarriage…but she's not…" Alex let go of Amy's hand in shock and the paramedics started wheeling Amy out of the house and towards the Ambulance.

_**Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads**_

"This is Susie…" Susie answered her phone. "Alex slow down, what's wrong?" Jonesy looked at Susie questionably. "Okay when did this happen…? I'm on my way. Just stay where you are and I'll come and get you!" Susie hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Jonesy asked.

"It's Amy…she's been taken to hospital. Alex is panicking. He just found out she was pregnant…Jonesy she lost the baby."

"Oh Susie…"

"I've got to get to the hospital. Can you let the boss know Alex and I wont be in this morning."

"Sure…"

"Thanks!" Susie gave Jonesy a quick kiss, grabbed her keys and rushed out of the house.

_**I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own**_

"Alex?" Susie asked when she walked into Amy's house.

"Susie…" Alex had tears in his eyes and he was still in shock.

"Where's Amy?"

"They took her away…did you know she was pregnant?"

"Alex now isn't the time. We have to get to the hospital and make sure she's okay."

"You knew she was pregnant didn't you?"

"Alex…she only told me because she was scared. She didn't know what to do…"

"Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't you tell me? You knew what was wrong with her all along and you didn't say anything!"

"Alex it's not like that. Amy just needed a friend to talk too."

"And Jonesy…he knew as well didn't he?"

"I only told him this morning. Alex I…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You knew she was pregnant! You knew she had my baby growing inside of her and you didn't tell me?"

"Alex please listen to me. Amy wanted to tell you. She just wasn't sure what to say."

"How hard is it to say two words…she didn't trust me. That's what it was. She didn't trust that I was going to make the right decision."

"No Alex that's not it. You know Amy loves you, you know she trusts you."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?" He screamed. Susie didn't get the chance to say anything before he took off.

"Alex wait!" Susie called. But when she got to the front door he had taken off in his car. "Oh Alex…" She sighed. She climbed into her car and drove towards the hospital.

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

"Amy…" Susie grabbed hold of Amy's hand. She had just come out of surgery and was still unconscious. Susie sighed and sat down beside her friend, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Suse…" Jonesy stood in the doorway. Susie stood and walked out to him.

"Did you find him?"

"No such luck." Jonesy replied. "Kelly and Joss are out looking for him. So is the Boss. And Chris said she'd call if she saw him. Don't worry Suse, we'll find him."

"I'm so scared Jonesy."

"It's alright. We'll find him." Jonesy wrapped her in a loving hug.

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will." Jonesy replied. "You know how strong she is." Jonesy kissed the top of Susie head and sighed.

"I hope you're right. I don't know what I would do if she didn't wake up. Jonesy this is all my fault."

"What? No it's not Suse…these things happen. You can't blame yourself for it."

"But I left her Jonesy. And then Alex went over to see her…if I had stayed with her…"

"It probably would still have happened Susie."

"I'm so scared for her Jonesy…"

"It's alright." Jonesy pulled her in tighter.

_**Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

Jonesy phone started ringing and he picked it up without letting it ring more than once.

"Jones!" He said as he answered it.

"Jonesy it's Joss, we found him."

"Where is he?"

"He's at the pub. He's in pretty bad shape. Chris is trying to get him to calm down."

"I'll be right there. Just make sure he doesn't take off again."

"Okay." Jonesy hung up the phone.

"They found Alex…"

"Where is he?"

"He's at the pub. I'm going to go sort him out."

"Jonesy I think I should go. He needs to know why she didn't tell him."

"Are you sure you can handle him?"

"I'll be fine. You stay here just in case Amy wakes up. She'll need someone she knows around."

"Okay."

"Don't worry Jonesy, I'll be alright." Susie gave him a quick kiss and then left the hospital.

_**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes; they're all I can see**_

"Where is he?" Susie asked when she saw Chris.

"In the parlour. He seems really bad. What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Right now there is something I need to do." She walked into the parlour where Alex was sitting, drinking from a bottle of scotch.

"What do you want?" Alex growled when he saw Susie.

"To help out a friend."

"I don't need your help. I don't need anybody's help. I'm fine!" Alex slurred his words.

"You may not need help but Amy does. She's in that hospital fighting for life while you're sitting here getting pissed. Some boyfriend you are!"

"What do you care? You were in on this too? Keeping something like that from me. Some friend you are!" Alex scoffed.

"Alex the only reason she told me was because we're best friends. She needed some support."

"Yeah well then why didn't she tell me? I had a right to know. It was my kid too."

"I know that Alex, and you probably hate me right now. But that's not the point. The point is Amy needs you. She needs you to be there for her."

"If she needed me so bad why didn't she come to me for help instead of you?"

"Maybe because she was afraid you'd react the way you are now!" Susie cried. "No wonder she didn't want to tell you, one bit of bad news and you start drinking."

"Hey I do not have a drinking problem…this is not what this is about!" Alex cried. "Why didn't she tell me?" He started sobbing. "Why didn't she trust me enough to tell me about my own child?"

"She was scared Alex." Susie tried not to cry.

"Of what?" He had tears forming in his eyes. "Of telling me I'm going to be a dad? Why wouldn't she tell me? Why didn't she trust me?"

"She does trust you Alex." Susie sat down beside him. "She loves you more than anything."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know she didn't tell you because she wanted to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?"

"A broken heart maybe…Alex she knew she was going to lose tha baby."

"How? How could she possibly know that was going to happen?"

"Because it's happened before." Susie suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Alex looked up at her.

"When she was a teenager she got pregnant. She had a botched abortion and she got something called Asherman's syndrome."

"What's that?"

"I don't know exactly. All I know is that she got pregnant when she was with Garth and she had a miscarriage back then. The doctors told her that she had little chance of ever carrying a baby full term. Alex she didn't want to hurt you. She was protecting you."

"She…this has happened before? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't tell anyone. The only reason she told me is because she needed to get it out. She has been keeping it a secret her whole life Alex. She didn't tell you because she loves you so much and she didn't want to hurt you."

"Aww Amy…why didn't she tell me? I would have understood…I would have."

"Alex, she needs you. She needs you now more than ever."

"I…I have to see her."

"I'll take you to the hospital." Susie helped him up and wiped the tears away from his face, and then she led him out to her car.

_**I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all**_

"Amy!" Alex walked into the hospital room and grabbed her hand. "I am so sorry, why didn't you tell me?" He had tears pouring down his face. He leant over and kissed her head.

"Alex…" Amy whispered as she opened her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here now. Everything is going to be alright."

"I'm sorry Alex…I wanted to tell you I did…"

"Its alright. Everything is going to be okay now." He kissed her hand.

"I was so scared that you had left me…"

"I'm sorry, I'm never going to leave you again." He smiled at her, tears still streaming down his face.

"Lay with me!" She whispered.

Alex carefully lay down beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied.

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

* * *

**_

**Phew…it's finally finished…took me FOREVER to do and I'm in trouble for staying at work late...but I got it done! Now I'm off to the loo and then going home to bed… Hope you like it Shelby…I made it extra mushy just for you!! you'd better give me a LONG LONG LONG review girl Hehe Hehe! Love yaz!**


	11. Ten Years Gone

Well this is it...the long awaited new chapter!! I know I said I was only going to do one more chapter...but I got an idea in my head and decided it needed two more chapters he he...I hope u like this. It was a spur of the moment decision to write it this way...special dedication to Shelby for the idea n help and to Nicole cos u were so desperate for more hehe. Here goes!

Title: Road Trip  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the kids so don't sue!  
Summary: It's been ten years since Amy lost her baby. Susie and Jonesy are married and have two children Zach (9) and Aaron (5). How has everyone's lives changed since the miscarriage?

* * *

_"By the power invested in me and the state of Victoria I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." _  
Susie kept her eyes on the TV as she watched the video of her and Jonesy's wedding day.  
"Wow you really did look beautiful." Jonesy commented as he came up behind Susie and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Hmmm." Susie replied. "I wasn't fat back then." she laughed.  
"And you're not fat now. How many times do I have to tell you this?"  
"Well it's true. Having two kids' makes you put on weight. Not to mention the fact that I'm pregnant with two more."  
"Only one of them is ours remember." Jonesy sat beside Susie on the couch and patted her stomach.  
"I know. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm twice as big as I should be." Susie laughed.  
"But you are still 100 gorgeous."  
"Aww thanks…" Susie smiled. "So what time are you picking the boys up from school?"  
"In about an hour."  
"Really?" Susie smirked. "Well it just so happens that an hour is plenty of time for a trip to the bedroom."  
"Why would we want to…ohhh." Jonesy smirked. "Wait wont that hurt the babies?"  
"No. it's a known fact that women get so much hornier when they are pregnant." Susie smiled.  
"But are you sure it's a good idea?"  
"Just shut up an make love to me would you." Susie pulled Jonesy in for a passionate kiss. Jonesy stood up and was helping Susie off the couch when she suddenly screamed out in pain.  
"Ohhh god." She cried.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh god." Susie cried again.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I think…it's time." Susie cried, grabbing hold of her stomach.  
"Already but we were just about to…"  
"Forget about that Jonesy just get me to the hospital!" Susie screamed.  
"Alright." Jonesy ran around the house like a mad man phoning an ambulance and packing a bag for Susie.  
"Have you called Alex?"  
"Yes. He and Amy are on their way to the hospital now. Come on let's get you into the car." Jonesy helped Susie out of the house and into the car, then drove towards the hospital.

* * *

Amy stood outside the delivery room four hours later, pacing the floor. Alex was sitting on a chair, watching her walk back and forth.  
"Amy would you sit down. You're going to wear a grove in the floor." He commented.  
"I'm sorry." Amy sighed. "I'm just so nervous. I can't stop thinking about what could go wrong. They've been in there for hours."  
"Amy listen to me." Alex stood and put his arm around her. "Nothing is going to go wrong. Both Susie and the babies are perfectly healthy. You heard what the doctor said."  
"I know. But I can't help but wonder what if something does go wrong? What if something happens to our baby? Or Susie's baby…or Susie? I could never forgive myself is she got hurt because of this." Alex stood up and grabbed hold of Amy to stop her pacing.  
"Relax Amy. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see."  
"I hope so." Amy breathed a deep sigh and held onto Alex.

Three hours later Amy was still pacing when the doctor walked out of the room.  
"Mr and Mr Kirby?" he asked.  
"Yes?" Amy rushed over to him. "What's happened? Is everything okay?"  
"Everything is just fine."  
"Can we see our baby?"  
"The nurse is just getting him cleaned up now."  
"Oh Alex I can't believe it. We've got a baby boy." Amy cried.  
"I know."  
"You can come in now." A nurse stuck her head through the door. Amy and Alex walked into the room slowly.  
"Hey guys." Jonesy beamed at them. "Congratulations."  
"You too mate." Alex smiled back and he and Amy walked to where the nurse was waiting.  
"Mum, Dad…meet your new baby boy." The nurse handed him to Amy and she started crying.  
"I can't believe it." Alex cried. Amy just stood there in silence, holding the baby in her arms.  
"Look at him Alex." A tear rolled down Amy's cheek.

* * *

"Hey." Jonesy walked up to where Alex was standing near the nursery, looking in at the babies. Amy was sitting on a chair, holding her baby close.  
"He's beautiful isn't he?" Alex commented. "Though his ears are a little big."  
"He takes after his dad." Jonesy laughed. "I bet you're proud."  
"I am. I can't believe it's finally happened." He turned to face Jonesy. "How's Susie doing?"  
"She's fine. She's sleeping peacefully."  
"And your baby?"  
"Perfectly healthy little girl."  
"I'm so happy for you. I can't believe it. After everything that has happened we finally made it."  
"Yeah. It's a miracle. Who'd have thought this time last year we would be standing where we are now." Jonesy smirked.  
"Yeah it is a miracle. If it weren't for you and Susie, we wouldn't have our little boy."  
"Well actually the doctor said that if Susie hadn't have been pregnant when your embryo was implanted, her body wouldn't have been able to produce enough hormones for your baby to survive. So really its little Abby that saved his life." Jonesy commented.  
"You decided on a name then?"  
"Yeah. Abigail Joanna Jones. What about you? You guys got a name for your little boy?"  
"Not yet. I think Amy needs a little time to get used to being a mum before we decide on a name." Alex laughed.  
"Well I'd better get back to Susie."  
"Yeah. I'll let Amy know you decided on a name.'  
"Yeah. Catch ya." Jonesy walked off and Alex walked into the nursery to be with Amy.  
"Hey." He smiled and kissed her head.  
"Hey." She replied and she looked up at him.  
"So they decided on a name for their baby." He said.  
"Yeah and?"  
"Abigail Joanna."  
"Cute. I think this little one needs a name though." Amy smiled.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Andrew Thomas Kirby."  
"I love it." Alex beamed at Amy, and then he looked down at the baby in he arms. "Hello little Andy." Alex smiled and the baby grabbed hold of his finger.

* * *

"Where is she? Can I see her?" five year old Aaron Jones cried excitedly as Jonesy walked them through the hospital.  
"Calm down Aaron you'll see her in a second." Jonesy laughed. "You're really excited aren't you?"  
"I've never had a baby sister before…I wonder what she looks like?"  
"Her face is going to be all crumpled and wrinkly." Seven year old Zachary Jones replied.  
"How do you know? She could be really cute and cuddly. Joanne from school just had a baby sister and she says she's really cute."  
"Well you were all wrinkly and gross when Mummy brought you home." Zach poked his tongue out.  
"Boys please be quiet. We're in a hospital and there are lots of sleeping babies around."  
"Sorry Daddy." Zach and Aaron lowered their heads.  
"Here she is."  
"Mummy!" Zach and Aaron cried as they ran towards where Susie was lying in the hospital bed.  
"Hey boys. Shh. Abby's sleeping." Susie put her finger to her lips.  
"Can I see her now?" Aaron whispered.  
"Of course you can. Come up here and sit on the bed next to me." Susie smiled as Aaron clambered up onto the bed.  
"Hey." Jonesy gave Susie a gentle kiss on the head.  
"Hey." She replied. Jonesy then carefully picked Abby up out of the bassinette she was in and placed her in Susie's lap.  
"Wow…she's tiny." Aaron giggled.  
"Aaron, meet your new baby sister Abigail Joanna Jones."  
"Eew she's all wrinkly." Aaron screwed up his face.  
"I told you she would be." Zach replied smugly from his position at the door.  
"Don't you want to come and see your baby sister?" Susie asked.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Dunno." Zach replied.  
"Come on Zach." Jonesy walked over to him. "Come and meet your baby sister."  
"I don't want to."  
"Why's that?"  
"Cos she's a girl."  
"Come on." Jonesy picked Zach up.  
"No. put me down!" Zach cried.  
"Shh, we're in a hospital." Jonesy placed Zach down on the bed next to Susie.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Susie asked as she put her arm around Zach.  
"She's ugly." Zach screwed up his face at her.  
"Well I happen to think she's the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen." Jonesy smirked.  
"You mustn't have seen very many then." Zach replied.  
"You'll learn to love her eventually." Susie smiled. "Just like you learned to love Aaron."  
"I don't love Aaron. He's my brother…that's gross." Zach poked his tongue out.  
"Okay boys I think it's time we headed back home. Mummy needs to get some rest."  
"Cant we stay a little longer?" Aaron asked, gently stroking Abigail's forehead.  
"Mummy needs her rest. She'll be coming home in a few days and you can spend as much time with Abby then as you want." Jonesy laughed.  
"Alright."  
"Give Mummy a kiss."  
Both the boys leaned up and kissed Susie on the cheek.  
"Bye Mummy." They said in unison.  
"I'll be back later."  
"Okay. Bye. I love you." Susie and Jonesy kissed and then Jonesy led the boys out of the hospital.

* * *

Well that's all I've got for now. But there will be more to come soon I promise. I've got a plan and i'm going to stick to it...I just need time to write it lol. Hope u all enjoyed it! Let me no what u thought...ta!


End file.
